Fairy Tail High
by KatakumiKiari
Summary: Claire Evens tranfers from private study to a public school. Will she find that it won't be so bad? Will she like the public school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my First fanfiction! Please tell what you think and give me idea's! Who to add, what can happen, who should date who (besides natsu,lucy and gajeel, levY) stuff like that! Thanks and please support me! I do NOT own Fairytail or any of these characters. I will tell you who made what extra characters. Sorry for any error's in spelling or punctuation!**

 _ **Lucy POV:**_

I was looking out the window to my left. Great. Public school. Another way for my dad to get rid of me. Sometimes I wonder if he would love me if mom was still alive. Mom... No Lucy! Don't start crying! You'll make Virgo worry! Suck it up Lucy! Just for now! As we pull up to Fairy Tail High, I think about what the kids here will be like. Are they nice? Will they think im cool or nerdy? Are the boys hot? No! No boys! I need to focus on my grades. I get out of the black car with tinted windows. "Princess? Don't forget your lunch! I will be here after school to pick you up." I feel heat rising to my face. Some boy with raven hair just walked by and looked at me right as Virgo called me princess. Crap. " Okay thankyou Virgo. See you after school!", I stated before rushing away. I hated the attention i was getting becuase of Virgo. I could feel many sets of eyes on me.

 _ **Gray's POV:**_

Princess? Great. Just another stuck up rich girl to have in this school. It's bad enough to have Minerva here. I glance back to see her rushing away from the car with her face flushed. She doesn't look to bad i guess. Nice chocolate brown eyes, beutiful golden hair. Loke is gonna hit on her. Poor girl.

 _*RING*RING*RING*_

Crap class just started. Dang girl making me late.

 _ **Lucy POV:**_

I walk into the office still feeling the blush. The lady at the desk looked up. She seemed to glare at me for a second. "Hello, im Mr. Aquarius. You must be...?"

"Lucy Heartfilia!", i said holding out my hand.

"Well welcome to FairyTail High. Here is your schedule and if you wait just a second i will call someone down to give you a tour of the school before class."

I nodded and sat down. After about three minutes, a girl who looked my age walk in. She had dark red hair, with red eyes only a shade lighter. "Hello i am Erza Scarlet. Student Council President. I will be showing you around the school."

"Hello Erza, I am Lucy Heartfilia."

Erza was only a little taller than me but i found out she was in my grade. Not just that but in my class! After the tour she took me to our home room. With the door closed we could hear yelling. Erza opened it and look to the teacher who looked frustrated as if he couldn't calm the kids down. She looked back at me apologeticly befor entering the room. Someone's math book hit her in the face. She got a deathly aroura before the classroom went dead silent. I literally heard a pen drop. " Well. What a nice way to welcome a new student. I expect better behavior tomorrow. Understood."

" YES MA'AM", i heard many boys shout. I heared girls giggle. The Teacher stood up and motioned me to come in while saying, " Class, this is our newest student. She is Lucy. For reasons we wont state her last name. Its a request from her so if you want to know ask her." The teacher simply turned around, went to his desk and sat down. I only saw one seat opened. It was behind Erza. To my left was a bow with salmon hair. He had onyx eyes and a nice smile. "Hi Luigi, im Natsu Dragneel!", the boy stated. "Its Lucy.", I said with an irrited tone. "Oh thats good. I was wondering who would name their kid Luigi. I look to my left to see a girl with short blue hair, held up with an orange head band staring at me in disbelief. "Lucy...?" she said in almost a whisper. "Thats me!", i said. "Lucy! It's me Levy!", she said hugging me. "Levy?" I was so excited. I knew someone here! I wasn't alon! Not that i wasn't planning on makeing friends but this would be easier. As class dragged on i was thinking about what i would do here. Did i want to join a sport? Join a club? If so what to join?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im back with chapter 2! I wrote both of these in the same day becuase I'm gonna be gone all weekend. Fathers day weekend. My dad takes me and my sister camping every year so yay! -_- ;-;**

 **But anywho... I made up a character in this chapter. I will also be starting a FanFic about Sword Art online soon! So make sure to check it out! You dont know what SAO is?! Its only one of the BEST anime EVER! Go watch it. Right now. Seriously stop reading and go watch it. Now starting Chapter two of Fairy Tail High! Enjoy! :3**

 **Lucy POV:**

So as it turns out, there was anothe new student today. I had my 2nd period with her. We sat next to eachother and instantly became friends. She was in a similar situation to mine. Except instead of her dad it is her mom. Her dad left her when she was born. Her mom is a rich alcoholic. We live near eachother but suprisingly never met. **Her name is Claire. She is about 5'4" with strawberry blonde hair. I don't know how long it realy is but in the braid she has it in, it goes to mid-back. Her eyes are sky blue and she has pink lips. With no lipstick! OwO She is wearing a blue tank top that is a deeper color than her eyes. She has white jeans on with a faded blue jean jacket. One last thing, she has a braclet on. It has half a heart. You will find out in future chapters who has the other half.**

She is quite and shy but as soon as we began to talk she opened up to me a bit. It was nice to talk to someone who knew how i feel! *RING*RING* "Okay class dismissed. And Claire, Lucy. I know your new and all but please try to pay attention more.", Mr. Capricorn said with a sigh. I glanced at Claire. She was blushing madly at all the attention she was getting. Then i realized everyone in the class room stopped to listen to that remark. "Yes sir!", i piped up. I grabbed Claire's wrist and headed out of the classroom. Now it was lunch time. Erza had invited me to sit with her and i'm sure she won't mind me bringing Claire. As we reached the lunch room, a blonde boy was calling out to Claire. "Clarie! CLAIRE!" We both turned around. He blushed as he handed her an item. I peeked over her sholder to see a phonne. "Um... you left this in the classroom." , The boy said.

 **Claire's POV:**

"You left this in the classroom.", i looked at my phone. Shoot! I had been so worried about getting out of there becuase of all the attention i must have dropped it! " T-t-thank y-you." I managed to choke out. This boy made me more nervous than everyone staring at me back there! Why? It's not like it matters. He is just a boy. "I'm Sting by the way.", he said with a wink and a heart melting smile. I feel my cheecks get hotter. He turned around and headed to a table to sit with boy's i didn't know. I heared giggling behind me. " You liiiiiiiike him!", said a blue cat walking up to Lucy and me. "KYAAAAA~" we both screamed! "A cat that's blue AND can talk?!", Lucy screamed. We both turned around and ran over to Erza. "Erza! Erza! We just saw a TALKING BLUE cat!", Lucy breathed out. " Oh my. I guess i forgot to tell you. There are cat's here called Exceeds. They Teach, as an example of them talking." I think these people are just crazy. But then again that means im crazy cuz i saw and heared it too. What is up with this place. "-ire. Claire are you listening!", Lucy shouted in my ear. "YES! What is it?", i asked.

"So is what the cat said true? Do you liiiiike hime?", she asked. She rolled her tonge on like just as the cat did. Right as Lucy finished saying that, i beutiful girl with long white hair came rushing over. "I heared like and him. Who likes who?" The girl looked like she was about to explode! She was bouncing on the balls of her feet. I feel a blush rise. "Ahh so you must like someone! Who? Who?! WHO?!", this girl was definently going to explode. "Mira! Leave her alone! She never said she like anyone but Lucy asked!", Erza stated calmly. The Mira gave a small pout face to Erza. She then looked at me. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase tell me? Pretty please?", Mira said. "F-f-f-fine." She practicly tackled me. "Who!?", she yell-whispered into my ear. Then i feel her get lifted off me. I look up. Sting set Mira back on her feet before reaching out a hand to help me up. I got 10 times redder if thats possible. My face looked like a tomatoe. "Mire you should know better than to tackle new students", Sting said with a frown. As i look away feeling hotter i hear Mira giggle. Along with Lucy, Erza, and a few other girls i don't know. "Okat Sting now we need to talk to her. Bye~", sang Mira shooing him off.

 **Lucy POV:**

Claire hated us right now. She got the attention of half the lunch room AND had to have Sting come to her rescue. Again. :P (the phone) "Claire! You liiiiiiiiike Sting!", the girls said in usion. He turned around. Well she HATES all of us. Sting looked at her with a slight blush. She had tears in her eyes and i dont think her face could have gotten any redder. She sprinted out of the lunch room. I she some boys look at us and one in particular looked like Claire had a deadly aroura that could rival Erza's. He chased after Claire as did us girls. As we started chasing her, Sting pulled me aside. "does she realy?", he wispered. "I think so! You should have seen her face and she blushes deeper around you more than ANYONE else so far.", I wispered back before rushing after Claire and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! I also wrote this on the day of chapter 1 and 2. In this chapter you will find out who the guy is! 3 but spoiler, just her brother. But some of you may have guessed that already. Well im going to try to update daily and we will see how this goes. Sorry in advance for any spelling or punctuation error's. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CHARACTERS! Well i guess i own Claire and the guy since i made them up but their not copy writed so... ON with the FANFIC!**_

 **Peter POV:**

How could those jerks do that to MY sister! And in front of everyone!? Thats just wrong. I was having a good day too. Until they made Clair cry. She is my twin but im still older by 7 minutes and i will always look after her becuase she's sweet and fragile. And i think they broke her. "Claire! Please wait up! It's me Ptere!", i shouted. Whit that she stopped and spun around on her heal and came to me. I just hugged her trying to comfort her. "Shh... Its okay Claire... Its okay. Dad would want you to try to be strong. I think". Our dad walk out on our mom before we were born so i didnt know anything about him. From the stories mom told before she was an alcoholic, he seemed like a nice guy. Knowing he walked out on us makes me think otherwise somethimes. Maybe he wasn't ready for kids? Or he hand to go to family's aid... For 16 years...? I dont know but i just cant think right now. Claire is sad and seeing her sad makes me sad. I hear multiple foot steps coming down the hallway. "Claire!", i heared someone say. "Claire we're sorry! It was just a joke! We were just teasing you!" said some other girl. "Yea but he heard..." , Claire managed to croak i heared that boy , Natsu, i had met earlyer. "Hey Peter! Whats up...? Did you make a chick cry!?" One of the girls spoke up. "No Natsu. Peter didn't make his SISTER cry. We did. We were teasing her about boyz." All i heared was an 'oh'. Then they all left except one girl. "Claire... We realy are sorry! Please forgive us but..." Thats when i heared a smack. "OW! MInerva! What the heck?" The girl named Minerva just plainly said," Why are you apologizing to the baby. She needs to deal with life and if she cant, well, then life sucks for her. Oh and Baby, Sting is mine. DONT you forget that." Then i heared heals click down the hallway."The nerve! Anyways. Claire, im headed back to lunch. We are sorry! Please forgive us. I will save you some food and give it to you at 3rd period if you want. Bye."

 **Claire's POV:**

"Bye!", said Mira. After i was sure she was gone i pulled away from my brother. "Peter im going to the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up. Im okay now. You should go finish lunch." Peter opened his mouth as if to talk but closed it again. He turned and walked down the hallway. Will this school get anybetter? Not to mention they don't have a softball team. I guess i can try out for baseball? Baseball is for boy's though and Peter would NEVER let me do that. Hmmm...

 **Time Skip! Afterschool:**

"Hi Mr. Leo. Um... I um... I know t-t-this is a b-boys team but i was w-w-wondering if i c-could try o-out.",i stuttered out. I see that Sting was trying out too but Lucy and the others had encouraged me to try at least. Other wise the second i saw him i would have been outta there. "Well i dont see why you CANT try but i mean, there is a low chance of you getting on the team.", said (Loke for those who dont know what happened yet).

 **Lucy POV:**

Claire told us she wanted to be on the softball team. Erza said this school doesnt have one becuase not enought girls where intersested. So she said how about trying out for the base ball team. Mira said she would have guts if she tried out for a ALL BOYZ team. Levy told her that if she actually did make it then she would become a star girl athlete. Making an all boyz team would be majorly impressive. Since everyone was joining a sports team and i wasnt i joined a club. The guitar club. I have a guitar back at the mansion but i never use it anymore. When i was younger i was self-tought. As i was sighning up some boy ran past me knocking me over and sending papers everywhere. "Whatch it!" I yelled at himm. He turned around and met my gaze with onyx eyes. "Oh Luigi! Didnt see you there!", he said coming oer to help me up. " Its LUCY!" Jezz. The second time today. "Oy Flame brian. Did you seriously just mess up her name AGAIN?" said some boy with raven hair. Raven hair... The boy from this morning! Oh crap! I felt a small blush coming on. "So what? You where evesdropping on her this morning ice princess!" Princess? But he's a boy? Then he heared me get called princess by Virgo this morning. Does it have to do something with that. As i look up i see them head on head fighting. They repeatedly yelled insults at eachother. *Lucy sweat drops* Well i think i will take my leave... I walk aroud the corner and glance back as they look around for me. "Look what you did droop eyes! You scared her off!" I heared Natsu yell. Then the boy replied "ME? You're the one who just attacked her." I walk out front to see Virgo standing by the car with my door opened. "Princess! I've been waiting for you!" This 'princess' was getting confused stares. She rushed over to Virgo and hopped in the car telling Virgo to get out of there ASAP. "Virgo? How long where you waiting?", i asked worried about the response. "All day princess! I was waiting to see you again. " *Lucy Sweat drops*

 **Well there's chapter 3. i hope that satisfies you for the weekend. I will update on monday! Thanks for reading! Please leave a reveiw and follow me or this story or like me or this story! Sorry one last time about any errors!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This chapter, Lucy starts something but can she keep it going? I dont own FairyTail or We Know

Lucy POV:

Battle of the Bands, huh. Maybe I'll start a band. Who would be in it though? I can play guitar... Then i need a singer,a bassist, and a drummer. Erza mentioned something about drums once. I'll go ask her. As i pass theusic room, i hear the most amzong voice ever. She was singing something i dont know.

We Know - Fifth Harmony

Even though your so dang fine. I know im better off without ya. Even if you cross my mind, i would always have to doubt ya.

The voice repeated this part two more times before stopping. Then i realized who it was

"Claire? You can sing?!", i shouted. "Yea... H-how much of t-that did you hear?", she asked clearly embarrassed. "Just the last 3 verses. Oh... Im starting a band for Battle of the Bands. Want to be the lead singer?", i asked innocently. "Lu-Lu you know i would hate all that attention!", she whisper-yelled. "But your soooooooooo goooood! Please? For me?" i was now giving her puppydog eyes. "Fine. One song for it." she said with a sigh. "Great! Now i need to talk to Erza about being the drummer. Do you know any bassist? Preferably female.", i said with so much energy that im not sure she heared me. "Ummm... Lissana? Or Mira.", she replied. "Okay im off to get the group! I will call you with the day and time we will practice." i yelled while running to go find Erza.

Claire's POV:

What did i just get myself into? I cant do this! I'll have a breakdown! I need to think. I sat down at the piano bench and started to sing again. This time i could sense someone behind me. About two feet away. I ignored the person continuing.

We Know - Fifth Harmony

First of you should realy be ashamed. Wont intise me with that big o'l chain. Cant have my number put that phone away.

"Aww but having your number would be nice." i heared a male say with a chuckle. Oh. My. Gosh. Its Sting. I know it i cant tell by that kawii chuckle. I feel my face heat up as i turn around. "S-s-sting! D-dont tease m-me!" i scolded. " Sorry but you just so easy to embarrass. No but seriously. Can i get your number?", he asked. After we exchanged info, he said he would text me after school. As he reached the door i blurted out, "S-sting?" He lookes back at me. "Yea?" Oh crap. I dont want this to seem weird but im curious. "A-are you and M-minerva um... Dating?" He looked at me horrified. "No! Never in a thousand years would i date her!" after hearing this it felt as of my heart was as light as a feather and beating so fast, "why?" i wasnt prepared to answered. "Umm well, she c-came up to m-me yesterday a-and said to s-stay away from y-you becuase y-you were h-hers." i finishes with a cherry red face. He just chuckled and said "Nah she wishes. I like someone else." Then he walked away. Some one else? The weight fell back on my chest and i felt tears falling down my face. I hear Mira and Lissana talking as they walk by. I snifled. Oh t hey heared it. Mira poked her head in the room. "Claire!? What happened?", she questioned me as her and Lisanna wrapped their arms around me. "S-s-sting likes *hic* some one e-else." i managed to choke out. Mira suddenly had a deathly aroura. "Lisanna watch Claire." i felt Lissana nod.

Lucy POV:

"Hi Lucy.", sting said casually as he strolled by me. Then i look behind him and see Mira storming down the hallway with a deathly aroura. Erza pulled me out of the way. "STING ECLUIF! GET OVER HERE!" this earned attention from many students. Poot Sting turned around to get a slap across the face. "Ow Mira what the heck?", he yelled. "How dare you hurt Claire!" this resulted in a slap from Erza. "You hurt my nakama? You will pay!"

"I didnt hurt her i swear!" Sting said with a whimper. "Then why is she crying becuase of you liking another girl?" he looked so confused. "She didnt get the hint? She is the one i like! Not some other chick!", he stated. Erza, Mira, and I stared at him gaping. Mira turned around and started running to Claire im guessing. Erza and i followed her. Mira explained the situation to Claire. Claire's face was priceless when Mira said that her and Erza had slapped him.

Sting's POV:

Dang. Why are girls so complicated. And when did Mira and Erza get so strong? My face STILL burns. Im getting dirty looks from people who didnt hear the whole story and must think i made a girl cry and got hit by two other girls. Great. How do i wear this down?

Well there's the next chapter! Once again. Made on my phone in a car. Favorite, fallow, and reveiw please! Thanks to anyone who is or did already.

~Katakumi


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So im using data to post this. I did it for you! I did it for the people ;-; okay anyways... Now that that's over i just wanted to say thank you to all of those supporters. It truly means alot to me. So here is chapter five of FairyTail High! I dont own FairyTail. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors.

Lucy POV:

I asked Mira to be my bassist and Claire will sing. Im going to play guitar. I didnt get to ask Erza to be the drummer becuase of the Sting × Claire incident. I ship them so much that Mira would be proud! Mira and Claire are coming over after school to pick a song and i'll talk to Erza at lunch. Im almost positive that... "Miss Heartfilia! Pay attention!" oh i forgot im in the middle of class! "Y-yes Ms. Aquarius." I hear some boys chuckle. My face flushed as i realized who one of them was. Natsu. Stupid salmon haired boy. "Well if you can daydream in my class then you must know how to solve this problem. Come up and redeam yourself." I swear this chick hated me. What did i do? As i aproach the board i realized i do know this. Just add these, carry this ove, divid by two and... "Here." She looked stunned. Guess she underestimated me. " Take a seat.", Ms. Aquarius growled. I just smirked as i strode to my seat. I looked at Levy and Claire in the back and they smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back befor returning my attention to class.

Time skip: after class

Natsu was walking tword me as i packed up for lunch. "H-hey Lucy. Can you umm... Help me with my math? Im not that good and i need a tutor.", he said with a slight blush. "Yea sure! When works for you?" This is how all the hook ups start in movies. I feel my cheeks flush as i think about it. "After school today? Or Friday." I have to meet with the firls today so Friday it is. "Friday. I have a... Meeting? With some friends today after school." We agreed on a time and place before parting ways. I head to the lunch room to bump into Sting and Erza. Erza was apologizing about the other day. After Sting left i walked up to Erza. "Hey Erza." She turned to me a little surprised. "Hi Lucy. What's up?" All i need to do is ask. "Remember that thing i said i wantes to talk to you about yesterday?" She gave a swift nod. "Well im starting a band for Battle of the Bands in a few weeks and i remember you saying something about drums..." She interrupted with stars in her eyes. "Yes Lucy i WILL be your drummer! When do we meet?" I was uneasy about this. Her look right now is creepong me out. "Today after school." Mira walked up as i said this. "Oh i cant. I have plans.", Erza whispered with a huge blush. Her blush could match her hair. "What with who?", we asked excitedly. "A um... D-d-date with J-jellal..." Mira and i squealed in delight. We bombarded her with questions like what are you wearing, where are you going, how long will it be, is this your first date, b lol ah blah blah. Just gurl talk. Eventually, Lissana, Canna, and Claire joined in. Erza's face was 100% red and darker than her hair. She wasn't breathing either. "Erza! Breath! You have lungs you know!", i shouted. We worked out the details and before long, it was third period. We said our goodbyes and wondered off. Erza has a boy friend? Yay! :3 now i need one and we can go on double dates! The late bell just rang and i sprinted to history.

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! I feel like i do a lot more in Claires POV so that's why this one is all Lucy. Stay tuned! Leave a review, favorite, and fallow!

~KatakumiKiari


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Im finally back home and on my laptop to publish this! YAY! Well thankyou to any supporters out there! Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors. I dont own Fairy Tail! Thankyou and here is chapter 6!**

 **Claire POV:**

I told my brother about the band. He thought i was crazy, with how shy i am becoming the center of attention. I kinda agree. He did wish me the best of luck though. I love Peter and he's all i have left. Mom doesn't care about us and our dad doesn't either. **-_-** I want to do this preforming think becuase i'm hoping it will help me get over this shyness. I think about this as i walk out of the doors on the east side of the feild to watch the baseball team practice as i walk by. I notice Sting glance at me before hitting an out of the park ball. I could hear his friends tease him tha he only tried so hard becuase i was watchng. I pick up my pace to Lucy's house with a blush. I look at the address she wrote on my hand. Two more blocks. Im walking past the park when i hear someone shout. I turn to see a soccer ball come flying twords my face. "KYAAA!" I screamed as it hit my forehead. I fell backwords, the wind being knocked out of me with the impact. "Im so sorry! I was mad and just kicked the ball! I didn't me to hit you!", this boy said with worry all over his face. "Are you okay?", he asked reaching out a hand to help me up. I gladly took it. "Y-yea im fine t-thanks.", i stuttered. Screw you stuttering habits! Now i feel dizy. "Are you sure? You look pale. And your forehead is realy red.", he said surpressing a laugh. "Y-yea. Im just a block a-away from the h-house im heading to." He smiled. "Then let me walk you there! It's the least i can do after having a soccer ball attack you." I giggled. This boy was nice. Not as nice a Sting... but nice none the less. "Okay.", i smiled. "Im Natsu by the way. Whats your name?" I know who he was. He's a friend of Peter's. Im surprised he didn't reconize me. Well my forehead probably looks like a flat tomatoe. "Im Claire. You don't reconize me? Peter is my brother." He laughed. "Sorry. I didn't reconize you with you head like that and all." We just talked about school till we reached Lucy's house. I knocked and he waited at the end of the driveway for me to go inside. Lucy answered. "Hey Claire! What took you so long? Mira, Erza, and i have been waiting for ever." Lucy looked behind Claire. "NATSU?!" Erza and Mira rushed over. They all noticed her forehead at once. tWhat the heck? Natsu what did you do?", Erza shouted. "It was an accident. The soccer ball hit my head. I wasn't paying attention.", i said worried that they would slap him like they did Sting. They mouthed 'oh' to me. "Well thank you Natsu for walking our Claire to Lucy's. Now please excuse us. We have to practice.", said Mira calmly. We rushed inside, Erza slamming the door shut. "Is that realy what happened?", they demanded together. I nodded. "Erza didn't you have a date?", i asked. She looked sad. "Jellal texted me saying he had buisness and had to cancel." Poor Erza. She truely loved Jellal even though she wouldn't admit it. We sat there arguing over songs to do for the Battle of the bands. Eventually we all picked on and did rock paper scissors to see what song to do. Erza won. She requested we did "Battle Scars". Since she won, we couldn't disagree. We looked up lyrics and printed out 4 copies. Then looked up music sheets for drums, guitar, and the bass. They took the one required for their instrument. We said to practice and next Wendsday we would meet up again to put it together. Then we would work out the kinks and perfect it. I read the lyrics on my walk home not bothering to watch where i was going. I bumped into a man before tumbling backwords. I braced for an impact that never came. I look up as i notice the arms that caught me. "S-sting?", was all i could say. It was around 8 pm and dark out. I feel my cheeks heat up, fast. He smiled. "Hi Claire." I slowly let out a breath i didnt know i was holding. He let go of me and we parted ways. When i got home i could still feel his arms around me. His warmth and his scent. The blush rised again. I changed and climbed into bed before i passed out.

 **Hey guys! Whats up? Did you enjoy this chapter? If so please leave a review! Please remember to favorite and fallow me and/or the story! Anyone who already has... well, you ROCK! :3 Thanks to any supporters!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the few people giving me support! It means so much to me that anyone at ALL is interested becuase i think im bad at writing. Sorry for any gpunctuation, spelling, or grammar error's. I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! Well here's chapter 7 of FairyTail High!**

 **Claire's POV:**

When i woke up, i looked at my clock. 8:56 am. Thats the latest i've slept in for a while. I got up, took a shower, and started drying my hair. When i was done, i started doing a side braid. As i did the braid, i read the lyrics.

 _Battle Scars by Guy sebastion and Lupe Fiasco_

 _Claire:_

 _These battle scars!_

 _Dont look like there fading,_

 _Dont look like there ever going away,_

 _They ain't ever gonna change,_

 _These battle..._

 _Hope the wound heals but it never does._

 _Thats becuase your at war with,_

 _love. War with,_

 _Love Yea..._

 _I wish i never felt,_

 _Wish i never loved,_

 _Wish that i could stop_

 _Cause it hurts so much._

 _And im the only one trying to keep us together,_

 _When all the sighns say that_

 _I should forget her..._

As i finished the braid i stopped. I re-read the lyrics and listend to the song on my IPod. Its pretty catchy. Rapping and lyrics about love. And pain. My life so far... My phonne started buzzing. It was Sting. I sucked in a breath and looked at my face in my mirror. My face was a thousand shades red! I answer letting out my breath:

 _Clarie_ _ **, Sting**_

 _Hello?_

 _ **Hey. Are you busy?**_

 _No. I just got done with my homework. Whats up?_

 _ **I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. There's a carnival in the park.**_

 _Yea that would be nice. When do you want to meet up?_

 _ **How 'bout before lunch. Then i can treat you to lunch there.**_

 _Okay see you then!_

 _ **Okay Bye!**_

 _Bye!_

I layed back on my bed. My face was still hot. I have a date? With Sting? Well maybe it's not a date...

 **Mira's POV:**

*Achoo!* My love sense are tingling. Someone's in the group is forming a couple without me? How rude! I better text them to see who.

 **Claire's POV:**

*Bzzt* Oh a text from Mira. 'Hey are you forming a couple? My love senses are tingling.'

How does she do that! I read the text again feeling my mouth drop open. How in the world...? I text her back 'Im not sure if its a couple... but... Sting asked me to go to the Carnival with him today before lunch' I sent the text. I waited a little before hearing the *Bzzt* again. 'Im on my way over right now!' Now i regret telling her. *Ring* "I got it!", yelled Peter. I hear them talking before Mira ran up the stairs and bursted into my room. "You have a date?!" ,she asked gasping for air. "W-well i wouldn't call it a date... He just said he wanted to hang out..." She looked so shocked. That face she mad was so funny. I surpressed a laugh as she said, "Boys are like that! They dont know how to ask a girl out! Dont be deceived!" She made me sit there as she picked out clothes for me, looked at my make up and explained it all to me. She then made me go change. I am now wearing a white top, black leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and my grey Convers All-Stars. She took out my braid and my hair was now wavy just slightly. She but agrey beanie on my head and move =d to do my make up. She simply put eye liner on. Then mascara. Finally, cherry lipgloss. I texted Sting 'Im on my way! :P' and Mira drove me to the park. "Okay if you need ANYTHING make up an excuse to get away from him and text me. I will be in the parking lot for you.", she said with a sweet smile. As i got out, i thanked her and waited by the tree he said to meet at. I waited a few minutes before texting him 'im here. text me when your near'. I waited a while but he didnt text back. I shifted my wait and Mira came up to me. "Shouldnt he be here by now?" I nodded and looked at the time. I've been waiting for twenty minutes. She noticed the saddness in my eyes. "Oh Claire. Lets just go back. He obviously set you up to make you look like a fool. I'll kick his butt on monday. You can come over and hang out with me." I nodded not want to speak. I was afraid my voice would crack and i would start crying. As we walk away, i see Sting. He's with... Minerva! My heart shattered. Mira noticed i stopped and looked at were i was looking. Sting noticed us and looked away. Minerva stuck her tounge out and hung oto his arm befor they walked away. Mira gasped. "That jerk! Im going to kill him!" I grabbed her wrist as she took a step forword. "Its okay Mira. Can you please just take e home?" She nodded and texted the girls as we walked back to her car. We got in and when we got to my house she finally spoke up, "Claire, he doesnt deserve you. Dont let him bother you. If he wants to do that andd dtae Minerva, he's just a douche bag. Forget him." I nodded and walked up to my house. "Thanks Mira." I called over my sholder and shut the door. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. "Claire?" Peter poked his head into my room, along with Natsu and a raven haired boy. Peter pushed the door open and ran over to me to hug me. "Claire what happened? Mira said you'd be out at the park." I didn't want to tell him because he was friends with Sting and even if i hated Sting he shouldnt. I pushed him away and said," Its nothing. Go back to what ever you guys where doing." He looked at me worried. "Get out.", i hissed under my breath. "i want to be alone." He left with his two friends and i eared them wispering in the hallway. I face planted on my bed and felt the hot tears flowing out of my eyes. I screamed into my pillow and just layed there. I fell asleep with out knowing it.

I woke up and checked my phone. 10:38 pm. Oh i have 6 missed calls and 17 messages. I looked through the messages. They where just my friends telling my im better than him. i deserve better. Blah Blah Blah. He hurt me and he's the only guy i liked. I realized i had one voice mail. I start to listen to it before i realized its Sting. "Hey im sorry about today. I hope you can understand that i dont like you know." I heared Minerva in the backround laughing. "So just stay away from me. I dont like you so why bother liking me?" He hung up then. The tears came back. I rolled over with my face in the pillow. "I HATE YOU" i screamed. Why did he have to do that? Why where boys so mean? Why does lif have to be so complicated. Its stupid. Boys are stupid. And evil. Most at least. There are exceptions like Peter, Natsu, and Elfman. I just want to go hide and never have to see Sting again. *Bzzt* Lucy. 'Hey are you okay? After Mira dropped you off no one could get ahold of you. Please answer me.' I decided it was best to answer instead of being bombarded with questions on monday. 'Hey im fine. I just fell asleep sorry.' That was true but she didnt know that i was also heart broken. 'Are you sure your okay? Do you want me to come over?' I dint need a sappy friend moment and more crying so no i dont need her over. 'Im fine. I didnt like him that much anyways. You dont need to come over. Im going to sleep again. See you monday.' I couldnt sleep. That made sense because i was asleep alot of today. I turned on the tv and watched what ever was already on.

~Monday 6:00 am~

BEEP BEEP BEEP I hit the alarm to turn it off. School. People. Sting... I pulled the covers over my head wanting to disapear. "Claire! Lets go! I dont want to be late!", yelled Peter. I changed and grabbed all my school stuff and ran downstairs. I grabbed a cinnamin roll and ran out side. I was gonna run to school so i didnt have to talk to Peter. I left him a note explaining that. I was half way to school when i saw Sting walking ahead of me. I sprinted past him holding in tears. I glance back to see a sad look on his face before turning around again. When i got to school, i went straight to class.

 **Thanks for all you supporters! Hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review, favorite, and fallow! Thanks again!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Im posting this the same day as ch7 because i love to write and i feel like its getting exciting! Anyways, sorry for any errors! I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! Here is ch *:**

 _When i got to school, i went straight to class._ I didnt want to see Sting or Minerva. I have Sting in alot of my classes but i will do my best to avoid him. I have Minerva in one class, with Sting in it too. That class is gonna suck. Im sitting in home room when the girls swarm in and flock me. They all hug my at once. "C-cant B-breath M-mira!" She looked at me apologeticly before releasing y. We all sat together in the back of the class. The bell rung and Ms. Aquarius walked in. "For homeroom today, we will be joining Mr. Scorpio's class on the football field. I went pale. All my friends looked at my with worry all over their faces. They exchanged glances. Sting was in that group. How do i avoid this? We all get up and walk ou there. Sting glances at me before looking to his feet. "Do what ever you guys want. Stay on the field though.", said Ms. Aquarius before walking off with . *everone sweatdrops* Now i know why we cam out here. They were sitting on the bleaches, Ms. Aquarius clinging to his arm. I ran past Sting to the far end of the field. When i look back, the girls were glaring at him All had a deathly aurora. Many people near Sting backed away quickly. Then Mira let him have it. She was yelling at him and EVERYONE but the girls backed away. Erza joined in. Im glad to have friends like them but do they have to make a scene? Some boys mouth dropped open and they looked at me. I blushed.

 **Gray POV:**

Did Sting seriously do that? To CLAIRE with MINERVA?! Claire's hot and Minerva's... well, she's ugly. Not to metion she's a jerk. I looked over at Claire. She's standing on the other side of the field blushing. I look back to Mira, Erza, and Sting. "You are so lucky to even know her! She's WAY better than you! She would never have done anything close to that horrible thing you did with MINERVA! Your such a douche bag!"After they finished yelling at him they ran over to Claire. "Sting, that was a low move dude.", i said. "I hate to but i agree with droopy eyes.", commented Natsu. "WHo are you calling droopy eyes flame brain!?" With that we started another fight.

 **Claire POV:**

They came over and explained what happened. "Thanks guys", i said with a small smile. "Hey, your our nakama now so we will take care of you! If anyone hurts you there gonna get it." I laughed. Then i noticed Peter joggiing up to me. "Claire! Is that why you where mhummu umugm nanat?" I cover his mouth. I dont want my friends to know. I nodded shoving him away from us. " Go stop Natsu and that other boy. Their your friends right?" He glanced at them and sighed. He ran over and tried to seperate them only to start fighting with them. I sigh. "Baka...", i muttered. The bell rang and i could barley hear it from where i was. We all ran over there to head to second period. Im almost to the classrom when I hear Sting calling my name. "Claire please can we talk?" My eyes got blurry as i turned around. All my rage hit me at that moment. "No we can NOT talk! You wanted to hang out they your over there all lovey dovey with MINERVEA! You said no you would never date her!" I notice many students stopped to hear this fight. I blush before continueing. " Mira made me all girled up and just to have that happened! What a waste of my makeup!" Out of the corner of my eye i see some girls nod. I turn around to walk away. "Claire its not what you think!" I felt like punching him. "Then what is it?", i asked. He bit his lip not wanting to tell me. "Thought so.", i muttered and walk into my classrom. I set my head on my desk as the teacher started teaching. It was Ms. Areis. Someone told her what happened to me and she let me be.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Im walking home when i get a text. 'Hey wanna meet up at the Cafe on mainstreet?' Its from my bestfriend. She must not know i ran away. 'Sorry i cant. Im out of town.' I miss her and i regret not telling her but it was an in the moment action. I had no time! 'Okay whens a good time?' I wish i didnt have to say this. I wish she didnt ask that. 'i ran away. So never. Im sorry. Please dont text me anymore. I realy miss you but i cant go back' She listened. She didnt answer my text. I miss her so much. I walked by the coffee shop on my way to the house. I run in and grap a strawberry and creme frapichino, and continue my walk home. i felt like someone was watching me. I turn around to see a large man with his hood up. I speed up my walk. When i look back, he still is fallowing me. I turn into a jog. I hear his foort steps match mine. "Stay away frome me creep!" And i started sprinting. I glance back and he was catching up to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an ally. I trie to scream but he put a hand over my mouth. He took off his hood. I froze. His hair, his eyes, The nose. He looke just like Peter... "Im sorry to scare you. I had no other way of reaching out to you. Im you father Claire."

 **Ooooooo Clifhanger! Make sure to fallow for the next chapter! Favorite and review too! Thanks! 3**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Hope you all enjoy chapter9! Sorry for any errors. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Claire POV:**

What? Thats crazy. He... he walked out on us... If it is him how did he find me? "No your not." He looked hurt. "You cant deny it Claire. I AM your father." I donnt think so. "I may have your blood in me but you are NOT my father. A father wouldnt abandon their kid." I push past him and walk away. Being at FairyTail High has helped improve my stutering problem. "Claire..." I look back at him with a glare. "Just leave me alone. I dont need you. All i need is Peter and im already going through a ruff time right now. Dont add yourself to my issues." With that, i walk away my head held high. I dont care if his blood is in me. He is not my father. Master is my father. The only man who's ever been kind to me. Peter and the boys at school are just that, boys. So they cant fit it. I get home and tell Peter about it. He feels the same way. I went to my room and took a shower. When i got out i had a text. ' Hey im sorry. I made a deal with Minerva. She wouldn't hurt you if i dated her. Im sorry thats the only reason i did that. I want to protect you. Can we talk?' I dont know what to say. My face flushed as i thought about it. 'Yea can you come to my house im gonna try to finish my homework before you get here.' He agreed and i started working. I heared a car door out front and rushed to the door before Peter. If Peter got it, he wouuld punch Sting. I open the door. He's walking up my driveway. "Hey." He jumped. I giggled. Maybe he didnt know i was standing there. He smiled, "Hey." We went to my room and we where talking. He explained it all to me. Then we talked about school and i told him about my dad. He offered to talk to me when ever i needed it. It was almost 12pm when he said he'd better get home. "See you tomorrow at school?" I nodded. I walked him out to his car. "Bye Sting. He puased and turned. "Claire. I realy do want to protect you. Just remember that when you see me with Minerva." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on his cheeck before he got in his car. He looked at me and chuckled when he saw my blush. I giggled, he had one too. "Thank you Sting. Good night." I went up to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When i woke up i changed right away. I grabbed my stuff and i was off, sprinting down the streets to the school. When i got there i saw Minerva and Sting. My eyes burned with unshed tears but then i remembered what he said. I walk past them with a smile. "Hi Sting" "Hi Claire", he said while Minerva looked super ticked off. Most likely becuase i wasnt hurt anymore. I walked into first period and froze. My friends sat there, surrounding my desk. My desk had a vanilla cupcake and vanilla frosting with sprinkles. I smiled, : thanks guys! Whats all this for?" I already knew the answer. Sting. "Oh no reason!", blurted Lucy. "Well thankyou!", I picked up the cupcake and took a bite. I handed it to Mira and we passed it around, each of us takeing a bite. Then i took the last bite. We all laughed as the boys looked at us like we're crazy. When class started they all noticed i was more cheery than usual. After class Lucy came up to me. "Hey why are you so bubly? Yesterday you were ready to burst into tears." I explained what Sting had said to them.

 **LUCY POV:**

Oh... I feel so bad now. We yelled all that stuff to him, called him all those names and he was just protecting our nakama. But Minerva swooped so low. Doing that? Threatening him with Claire? What a jerk. Guess she ran out of tricks in the book. "So you liiiiiiiiike him~" What the heck? I turn around. "Kyaaaaaa~" The blue cat was back! I look at Claire who was blushing but uncomfortable with the cat there. "Of course she does Happy!", Mira looked shocked he would even ask. We shooed him off so we could talk but didnt get the chance. The 1minute till class bell rang. We said that we'd talk at lucnch before rushing off. I had Math, with Sting! My perfect chance to apologize. I got into the classroom just before the teacher. *RING* and class started. I ripped off a strip of paper.

 _Sting: Hey Claire explained some stuff to us. Im sorry for what i said to you! Please forgive me but i understand if you dont want to. ~Lucy_

I passed him the note when the teachers back was to us. I started takeing notes as the teacher spoke. Sting threw a note at me.

 _Its no biggie. I understand can you help me think of a plan to get Minerva off my back?_

I look up at him to see him looking at me. I nodded and thought to myself, meet up with him before lunch to pick out a time to help him make a plan. I waited for class to be over but it kept dragging on. Please just end! After what felt like HOURS, but was only an hour and a half, class ended. I walked to the lunch room with Sting. I told him to meet me at the park on thursday after school. He agreed. I went to sit down with the girls. I shifted myself. He didnt want me to tell anyone. Not even Virgo. No one could no so i felt uncomfortable here with them all talking. "Lucy. Why are you so quite?", commented Erza. "No reason. Im just thinking." Mira got this look in her eye, a look that i know not to mess with her when she gets it. "Think about what? Natsuuuuuu?" I blush. "No but now i am." They all giggled. I opened my lunch and quickly shut it , the blush getting deeper. Erza snatched my luch away and they all looked in it. My rice had an area dyed pink. Shaped as a heart. From Virgo. They were all looking at it now. They just looked up to me with raised brows. "Who made your lunch?", asked Claire. "My maid Virgo." , i replied. Their mouths dropped open. "You have a maid?!"

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Please fallow, favortie, and review! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I posted the last few chapters in one day becuase i had good idea's and i didnt want to lose them and i realy wanted to post them ASAP. So yea. I'm afraid of getting writers block but i like writing fanfic so i dont want to stop. Without further a-do: CH 10 of FairyTailHigh! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Lucy POV:**

I had to explain to them my backround. They were stunned. Then i made it through the rest of the long, boring day. It's tuesday so i have no plans. Im sitting on my bed, flipping through TV channels when i hear a tapping at my window. I look up to see... Natsu?! How did he climb up to the third floor? I rushed over to the window and pulled him in. "Natsu! What the heck? You cant use doors like normal people?", i yelled. He shook his head. "Its more fun to climb up a wall. So are you busy?" I shook my head. "Great! Then lets go!" H grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the window. Before i knew it, i was on his back (piggy back style) and he jumped off my window sill. "KYAA~" He just laughed. "A little warning next time please!", i said as i got off his back. "Your heavy." I blushed madly. I'm actually heavy? Or was he joking. "No im not!" He laughed again before grabbing my hand and dragging me some were. We past the park. Then the school and a cafe. Where in the world are we going? We ended up on a beach and the sun was close to setting. "This is one of my favorite spots. The view is great!", he commented. I smiled. So he wanted to watch the sunset with me. How sweet.

At school the nest day i told Levy what had happened. "Lu-chan! Thats such a romantic first date!" My cheeks were set ablaze. "It wasn't a date Levy!" We argued back and forth until Minerva walked in. "Lucy. I hear that your going to help Sting try to break up with me." I look around the room. The only people here were Levy, Minerva, and me. "So back off. He's mine and you stupid friend Claire cant have him." Levy's mouth dropped open. I stood up with anger in my eyes. "Claire is NOT stupid! If anything you are!" She just slapped me with the back of her hand. My vision blurred as i thought of my father. All of the times he did that. I fell to my knees and started shaking my head, trying to get the images out of my mind. "Minerva! You know what her childhood was like!" Minerva laughed. "I know why her father did those things now. " She laughed once more befor stalking off. Some people entered the room when she left. From what i can tell, they were Peter, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Juvia, Erza, and Claire. Levy explained what Minerva did. "What?!", cried the grils. "So help her because if i see her she's dead!", screamed Erza and Mira, surrounded by a deathly aurora. "Lucky you, she's in our second period Mira.", blurted Natsu. My cheek was stinging, as were my eyes with unshed tears. I see the images once again before slipping into unconshesness.

 **Claire POV:**

Lucy fell over. I let our a gasp as i drop to her side to catch her. Natsu went to the other side to pick her up and started jogging down the hallway. Erza, Canna, Mira, Levy and I ran after him. When we reached his destination, he set her down on a bed. He took her to the nurses office. Mira calmly told the nurse what happened. She excused us all back to class. After class, we met up in the lunch room. Erza had a note from Master. It read:

 _Lucy was sent home thankyou for helping her. Minerva is being suspended for two weeks. Please tell all the people involved. Wishing you the best Erza,_

 _Master_

Im glad that Lu-Lu was okay. Im stoked that Minerva will be out of our life for two weeks! Thats when Sting came over and asked to talk to me alone. We stepped into the hall way. "I heared what MInerva did. I 'broke up' with her." I smiled. He had finaly ened their fake relationship. "Now that im single, he started with a wink," Would you, Claire, go out with me, Sting, friday night?" I giggled as he bowed and held out his hand. I took his hand while saying, "Why yes Sting i would love that!" We aranged a time and place, then said our goodbyes and scurried off. I walk up to the girls and Mira was passed out, with Lissana trying to cool her down. "Oh my gosh what happened to Mira!?" The girls giggled. "She said someone was forming a couple and we were all here so...", mused Cana. I blushed. Mira is amazing. She always knows! "Sting asked me out." They all squealed and started asking for details. This is the most gidy i've felt in for ever!

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others! Please review, fallow, and favorite if you havent already! Thanks if you did!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	11. Authors Note

_**Hey guys! Katakumi here! Thanks for the few people who are supporting this! Im also realy sorry about my bad grammar, spelling, and punctuation. I dont like the idea of making this AN but i have to. So this summer i thought i would have a lot of free time for this but i dont. ;-;**_

 _ **Im babysitting and in July, im going out of state. I will bring my laptop but idk if i will have time to write. Please bear with me! I promise i will do my very best and again, thanks for those few fallowers!**_

 _ **~KatakumiKirai**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Gomen! I havent been able to update because of some crap in my life right now. I will update when ever i can! Please stick with it. Sorry for any spelling, punctuation or grammar errors.**

 **Claire's POV:**  
Mira and Lucy came over two hours before my date to help me. Im realy bad with boys so i wanted advice. Mira was doing my hair while Lucy was looking through my clothes. " You have a lot of nice cloths Claire." Mira glanced over at my closet. She nodded in agrement. When she finished my hair, she turned to Lucy, " Did you find something?" Lucy held up a neon yellow dress aith other neon colors splatter painted onto it. The front ends mid-thigh and the back touches the ground. Lucy handed it to me and left the room along with Mira to let me change. When i opened the door to show them, they both squealed. Mira put a white bow in my hair. They told me i could text them if i had any questions, to find common interests, and to avoid talking about school. They left to head over to Erza's. It being Friday, we were all going to have a sleep over and they would wait for me to get there. When i got there i had to tell them EVERYTHING. They made me swear. When i got to the park, were we where going to meet, i didnt see him. I stood by a park bench and waited. Then my world went black. "Guess who?" I smiled. "Lets see.. Lucy?" He chuckled. "Nope." I blushed, knowing that people could see us, even in the dim light. "Erza?" "No." I laughed. "Then is it Sting?" He pulled his hands back. "Bingo!" I turned to face him as he took my hand. We started walking to were ever it was he wanted to take me. "So where are we going?" He looked at me with a smile that made my heart flutter. "You'll see." We made small talk the rest of the way. When he told me we were almost there, i had to close my eyes. He kept my hand in his and put the other one on my other sholder to lead me. When he stopped i opened my eyes. We were at a beach, in front of a dock that had a boat floating there. "This is my parent's boat. They said i could use it for our date." We got on and almost instantly he looked sick. "Are you okay?" He just nodded. I helped him to his chair and he banged his head on the table. He just layed there with his face on the table. I just laughed inwardly, he looked so cute and vunurable right now.

When we got back to land, he colapsed on the ground. "I am never gotting back on that thing." I smiled. "Why did you get on it if you have motion sickness then. He stood up and walked over to me. "I wanted tonight to be awesome." I took his hand. "It would have been amazing no matter what we did.", i smiled. He walked me back to the park were we parted ways. He walked home while i got into my car. I drove over to Erza's. I have two 'cars'. A dodge truck, i had to drive today because of my dress. My other 'car' is a motorcycle. I love it! I parked across from Erza's house and walked up to the door. As i raised my hand to knock, the door opened and i got yanked in. "KYA~" The door slammed behind me."How was the date?" I turned around to meet 5 sets of eyes. I told them what hapend. The guess who game, the walk, the boat, dinner, and the motion sickness. After words, i changed into a night gown and we all went to bed.

When the sunlight poored into the room, you could hear many groans of protest. I opened my eyes to see Mira by the window. "Up and at 'em. Time to go shopping!" Many shuffels can be heared throughout the house. We all took turns brushing our teeath, making a bowl of cereal, and using the extra room to change. When we were all ready, we decided to use two cars for the six of us. I was going to drive one car, my truck, becuase i can fit five people but the back would be smushed together. So i am taking two plus myself, and Mira is taking the other two. In Mira's group was Erza, and Canna. I had Lucy and Levy. Mira was driving in front and i was fallowing. She found two parking spots next to eachother close to the mall so we parked and got out. We walked around and when ever someone saw a shop they wanted to look in, we would all go check it our. "Claire, you havent picked a shop yet." I smiled. "Well i dont realy like these shops. Back home i had so many shops that i loved but i dont see any here." Then i saw a familliar face. Natsu Dragneel. I pointed, covering my mouth with my hand to surpress a squeal. Every one else squealed and shoved Lucy into him as he passed. He caught her. "You okay?" She nodded gulping. We all grouped together and giggled. She said thankyou and came back over to us. We saw him keep his eyes on her until she was in the middle of the group. Then, he finaly left. "Not cool guys! Why would you guys do that?!" Mira was fangirling over Natsu and Lucy. After we finished our shopping Mira made us all stop. "Now we have to get a outfit for Monday. Cloths taht match but diffrent colors. We went back around looking in all the cloths shops. We found a nice on. We all got a pair of jeans and a shirt that was sleaveless but a turtle neck. I put on my convers and walked out of the changing room. I had a purple shirt and black jeans. Mira had a red shirt and white jeans. Erza had a grey shirt and faded jeans. Lucy had a pink shirt and normal jeans. Levy hand an orange shirt and dark grey jeans. Last but not least, Cana had a blue shirt and Silver jeans. We changed back and Mira bought the outfits. We all promised to wear them on Monday. This week was our last week till summer break. Next year would be our last year of school.

 **Thanks for all the support! If you havent yet, fallow and review and favorite! u**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Im writing this at like 3 in the morning. Idk if i will finish it but i will post it tomorrow after noon. Sorry for any errors.**

 **Claire's POV:**

I wake up with a smile. I had a dream about Sting. I wont go into boring details but we kissed. Thats all that mattered to me. I pulled on the cloths i had promised to wear. I dont nead Mira freaking out that i didnt do it. I walk down stairs, grabbing my backpack as i walked into the kitchen. "Hey Pete." He glared at me. He didnt like the name Pete and i dont know why. I call him that to annoy him. **u** "I told you a million times not to call me that." I opened the fridge and pulled out an orange juice bottle. I headed to the front door. "What ever." i said over my solder as i left. I hopped on my motorcycle, a dark red Harley-Davidson. I rode to school. I had a helmet on but my boys gawked as they saw my hair flowing behind me. I parked in the back so no one would see it. Only a few teachers park back there so i was safe. I walk in the building to see Laxus talking to Mira. I giggled and pulled out my phone. I took a photo for the girls and walked by. "Hey MIra." She smiled. "Hi Claire!" Laxus looked confused. "Are you guys wearing the same clothes?" Mire just laughed. "There not the same there matching..." , Mira's voice faded as i walked away. I saw Sting and turned left, to avoid him. I blushed and i knew it was very noticable. I walked past Lucy who came after me. "Claire whats up?" I dont want her to think im weird by telling her the dream but i have to tell someone? Not Mira. She would just fangirl. My best option is Lucy. "Well..." I went into a little detail about the dream. She just smiled. I know that face! She is gonna tell Mira! "And dont you DARE tell anybody. No one can know!" She pouted. "Fine." We walked to class. Ms. Aquarius and Mr. Scorpio's classes were joining... again. We went to the footbal field and walked off befor they told us to do what ever. This was a routine now. I walked to the far end of the field with Lucy and Erza to watch the boys play football. Sting was always the Quarter Back of one of the teams. The boys played football and the girls watched. I dont understand anything that happens but i watch just to have an excuse to look at Sting. I didnt notice i was smiling and zoned out until Erza yelled my name. "Claire! We're playing girls vs. Boys football. You in? They said they'd go easy on us." I nodded and took my place. I was a wide reciever becuase i was fast and i was one of the few girls who could catch. We where playing 2 hand touch becuase they boys were to chicken to tackle Erza let alone any girl. We started off with the ball. By the time the bell rang, everyone was out of breath. I looked up and met Stings eyes. He smiled at me and i looked down, my face flushing. The girls won, even after the boys went hard. They refused to tackle us and few actually 2 hand toouched us in fear of hurting us. We made 3 touchdowns making us at 18 points, they made 2 with 12 points. I proceaded to my next class.

After school, i was walking to the back door, to get to my bike, when i saw Laxus and Mira again. This time they were closer. Then, out of no were, Laxus kissed Mira. I quickly took a picture and ran off to my bike. I texted everyone. 'Meet at my house. I have something to show you. When i got home, i pulled out cookies. I set them on the coffee table for the girls when they got here, Cana got here first, fallowed by Lucy, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, and Mra was last. "So what is it Claire?" They sat down in diffrent places in my living room. Cana took a swig of her 'juice' as i spoke. "Well our matchmaker made her own match." I smiled and looked at Mira who blushed. "Y-you saw that?" I nodded and pulled out my phone. I passed it around befor letting Mira see it. She just blushed even harded. "Claire!~ Why were you spying on us?" I laughed. "I was just passing by and took the opportunity!" We laughed and talk until 9pm. "Well we have school tomorrow so we best be off." , stated Erza. She got up, thanked me for the food, and left. Lucy and Canna left next. "Hey Claire? We're having some... truble at home. Mind if Lisanna and i stay a=here for a few nights?", Mira aske shyly. "Go ahead! I have a few guest bedrooms! Just dont mind my brother. He's annoying. Speaking of which he didnt come home today. I better call him. " I stalked off to the kitchen as they went up to my room to change. I pulled out my phone and dialed my brothers number. It went to voice mail. I called again.

 **Claire,** _ **Other person**_

 _ **Hello?**_

 **H-hey. Is Peter around?**

 _ **Oh are you his mom or something?**_

 **Um no. Im his sister.**

 _ **Oh well you better come to the hospitle. This kid got in an accident and i was around. I've been at the hospitle with him so i have his stuff.**_

My mind went blank. I stared at the wall with my mouth opened. I let out a scream. "Claire?! What happened?", Mira yelled as she ran down my stairs.

 **I'll be there as soon as possible! Please look for 2 girls with white hair, and a girl with blonde hair!**

 _ **O-okay. See you then.**_

I hung up and grabbed my keys. "We have to go!" I grabbed their wrist and pulled them to my truck. I got in, them getting in on the other side. I sped off. "Care to tell us were we're going in our pajama's at this hour?", ask Mira inocently. "Peter *hic* is in the hospitle." I didnt know i was crying until now. They gasped and pulled out their phones. I guessed they were texting the gang. I pulled into the parking lot, barely checking to make sure i was in the parking lines. I got out and ran inside. Mira and Lisanna just fallowed. I rushed in to see a boy with raven hair walk up with Peter's backpack and phone. "Hey so your Claire right?" I nodded. "Im Gray. Here's his stuff." I took it and put hi phone in my pocket. I slung his bag over my sholder and went to the counter. "Im Claire Evens here to see Peter Evens." She started typing. She had a hint of sadness in her voice, "Dear, Peter is in surgery at the moment." My heart stopped beating for a second. "Is- is he going to be okay?" My eyes filled with new tears. Mira and Lisanna walked me over to a chair and made me sit. We waited for what seemed like hours! At about 2 in the morning some doctor walked up to me. "Are you Claire?" I nodded slowly, unsure what was coming next. "Might i talk to you privatly?" I got up and fallowed him glancing back to see Mira and Lisanna giving me small smiles. "Ms. Evens... Peter... Didnt make it."

 **Another cliff hanger! Fallow, favorite and review! Thanks!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know i was doing something with battle of the bands but i might just put that off till later in the story. Lets just cut to the chase. Here we go!**

 **Claire POV:**

After ladt night i didnt want to go to school today. I sat in bed, with tear stained cheeks, and stared at my ceiling. What would i do without Peter? He was all i had left. Im alone now... more tears were shed at these thoughts. I fell asleep at an unknowen time but was woke up by my door bell ringing. I ignored it and rolled over. Then i rang again. I groaned and looked at the time. 6:00 am. Probably the next day. The door bell rang agian. I slowly went down stairs. When i opened the door, i saw Mira's smiling face, and Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, and Cana. "Hey Claire! Get dressed. Your going to school today." I tried to slam the door in their faces but Erza's hand stopped it. "Come on. You'll feel better!" I walked up stairs slowly and into my room. I grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans, changed and went downstairs. They pulled me out side, forgeting my bag. We got into a car and left. When we were at school, i pulled my hood up. I bet i look like crap. No make up, puffy eyes, and messy hair. Mira pulled it off and we kept walking. I got many stares. Peole looked at my sadly. As soon as i got to the class room, i went to the back and sat down. "Claire, do you want to talk about it?" i shook my head. I slumped a bit until Sting ran into the room. He looked around before his eyes hit me. He rushed over and hugged me. "Claire..." I felt his warmth and moved my hands around his back to hold him there. I felt tears starting to fill my eyes and quickly blinked them away. When we pulled apart, he spoke up," Claire im so sorry i wasnt there for you." I just stared at his chest. I sat back down an layed my head on the desk. I fell asleep and this happened in all my classes and the teachers let me. At luch, everyone tried to get me to eat. I rejected all the food and told them plainly, "Im not hungry." They just looked at me worriedly. This happened for the next two days. Finally, the last day of school till next year. I was walking to 2nd period when i felt dizzy. I put one hand on the wall next to me and the other on my head. I stood there waiting for it to go away.

 **Sting POV:**

Mira told me to look out for Claire when i can. She hasnt been eating so we are all worried. I turned down the hallway to see her calapse. "CLAIRE!" I ran to her side shaking her gently. "Claire! Hey! Open your eyes!" She just responded witha small groan. I picked her up bridal style and took her to the nurse. I waited outside. When the nurse stepped out, i stood up straight. "She passed out because of lack of food. Just make sure she eats and drinks well." She pushed Claire twords me gently. I took her hand after the nurse disapeared into her office again. "Claire are you okay?" She shook her head and tears filled her eyes. I hugged her like i did 3 days ago and she hugged back again. I felt her small sholders shake as she cried. My heart hurt seeing her like this. "S-sting... *hic* I miss him. He w-was *hic* all i had left." I felt pain in my heart again. "Claire, im always here for you." She just tightened her grip on my shirt. I let her cry until she calmed down. "Im sorry about you shirt. I looked down and see a wet spot. "Nah its cool." I pulled my jacket on and zipped it up to cover it up. "See?" She smiled softly.

After school, i see her walking home. I jogged up to her, to earn a glare. "What?", i asked. "Nothing i just wanted to be alone." I took her hand and kept walking. "Well im going to try to be here for you from now on. Just let me know if you need anything." She nodded and smiled. When we reached her house, i went inside with her. She hugged me again. "Actually, im going out of town net week but after that im all yours!" , i told her. She made a little pout face. "Come on it wont be that long! Just a week Claire!" She deepened her pout. *Sigh* I took off my jacket and threw it at her. She caught it surprised. "Its to help you think about my awesome face while im gone." She laughed and put it on. It looked a lot of sizes to big, it went to her knees and her sleeves were to her waist, but she looked cute. I Smiled, "Perfect!" She laughed again. I kissed her before parting ways. I went home, and when i took off my shirt, i could smell her nice scent on it. Roses and grass. Its wierd but nice and comforting. I realy do love her.

 **Hey! Thanks for the support! Review, favorite, and fallow! This part 2 of the last chapter! I just didnt want it to be so long. Well thanks again for reading!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Now that summer started for them, they are going to be starting up the band again. Here we go! Sorry for any errors.**

 **Claires POV:**

Lucy texted me and said because of all the crap that happened, we missed battle of the bands. So she wants to jump in the game a start practicing for next year. We all agreed to meet at my house, i had the most room now that it was just me. I waited for them to show up. When they finaly arived we sat down im my bed room. Mira and Lisanna on my bed. Im on the floor, Erza in my deskchair, and Lucy on the desk. "What song should we do know? Maybe not Battle Scars." They looked to me to let me pick because they still wanted to cheer me up. "What about 'Im not the One' my 3OH3?" They smiled and nodded. I grabbed my phone and searched for the lyrics. When they popped up, i started singing.

 _You're way to young to be broken,_

 _You're way to young to fall apart,_

 _You're way to young to play these games,_

 _But you better start,_

 _But you better start._

 _This is when it starts, From the beating of your heart,_

 _Till the streetlamps talk to you._

 _Jumping off of the edge,_

 _Your asleep in your head,_

 _Everythings turning dark to you._

 _I went to pick up the parts,_

 _The doctors hiding the charts,_

 _He wont let me see this side of you._

 _Its on the tip of my tongue,_

 _You know your way to young to have someone lie to you!_

 _Im not the one, im not the one_

 _Who wants to hurt you!_

 _Im not the one, im not the on_

 _Who wants to hurt you!_

I stop and look up ant them. "Is that okay?", i asked. Mira was the first to answer, "That sounds amazing!" Then Lucy piped in, "I cant wait to add music to it! Lisanna answered me next, "I think you guys are gonna sound great!" We added Lisanna to the band. Mira is our bassist, Lucy out guitarist, Erza the drummer, Lisanna on the keyboard, and I'm still singing. We each took out laptops to find sheet music for one of the instruments. I was helping Lucy. Mira and Lisanna were working together, and Erza insited on doing it alone. We finished at about noon. "Want to go to the beach? It is summer after all!", questioned Mira. They left to go get their swim suits. I changed into mine. It was a neon orange top with black shorts and the bottoms. I garbbed my surf board. I used to surf all the time with Peter. This was my first time alone. We hand another two hours till we were gonna meet up but i left to have tie to surf. When i arived at the beach, there was barly anybody there. Two boys working a snack bar, and someone else out surfing already. I got out, and grabbed my board. I walked by the snack bar to get a whistle. I turn to see some boy about my age in the snack bar. "Hey. Whats a babe like you doing here alone?" I rolled my eyes. "Im meeting with friends but i came early to surf a bit." I turned to leave but felt s grip on my wrist. I look back to see the same boy. "How did you move so fast?" He smirked at me. "A magician never tells his secrets." I tried to yank my arm free but his grip tightened. "Dont struggle. It'll only make things worst for you." I glared at him. "Listen. Im going through a lot of crap right now so back off. I have a boyfriend." He laughed. "He doesnt have to know." His face came closer to mine and he tried to steal a kiss. I dropped my board and smacked him. "Let go of me!" I noticed a few other boys walking twords me. This man tried again to steal a kiss, grabing my other wrist. "Claire? Is that you?" I turn to see Natsu and Gray running up to me. The boy sighed. "Leave us alone. We're having a moment." Natsu's mouth dropped open. "So Sting is out of town and your cheating on him?!" Gray smacked Natsu on the back of the head. "Oy. Flame-brain look at how he's holding her. He's forcing her." Gray punched the boy and pulled me behind him. Natsu grabbed my board. "Maybe you should just stick to your job on the other side of the counter." Gray took my hand and we walked off. Natsu and Gray said their goodbyes after i thanked them. I ran out to the water side and patled out a bit. I sat there waiting for a wave i could use. Then i saw a nice wave coming. I layed down and paddled up to it. At just the right moment i stood up. I look on the shore as i surfed. I saw Natsu and Gray staring at me. Then a car pulled into the parking lot. Mira and Lisanna got out and ran to the water side. "Go Claire!" They were cheering me on. I look at the other surfer, who caught the same wave as me. It was a kid from school. Gajeel. I looked at me and his jaw dropped. "You can surf?" I nodded. The wave was starting to die down as we reached the shore. I stock my tongue out at Gajeel and layed back down and paddled to shore. When i got there, Mira and Lisanna ran up. "That was awesome Claire!", shouted Lisanna. "Where did you learn to surf?" I smiled as i thought about it. "My brother. He learned from a friend and tought me."

We where all here now. They wanted to see me surf so i ran back out there. The boys that were on the beach before us were Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, and the man at the snack bar. I ran out a bit before getting on my surf board and paddled out. After a few minutes, a good enough wave came. I paddled to the base of it and got up. I could here the girls cheering me on from the beach. My board started to rock. I let out a squeal. They stop shouting. The wave got bigger and i looked at the beach. I didnt realize how far out i was. It rocked again a liitle more inteanse. I let out a scream as it finaly fell over. I didnt have time to catch a breath so i sucked in water. When my head broke the surface i coughfed out the water, grabing onto my board. "Claire!" They were yelling for me. I looked at them sucking in deep breaths. I pulled myself on the board. I couldnt paddle because i felt to weak. I got a mouth full of salt water when i went under. Gajeel was on the wave too! I look around and see him on his board, paddling over to me. "Hey Claire are you okay?", he asked. I nodded. "What about you Gajeel?" He laughed. "Like that could hurt me." I told him about the water and he helped me get to the beach. When i got there Mira hugged me. "M-mira! C-cant breath!" She let go and giggled. "Sorry Claire. Im just glad your alright." We stayed on the beach until dark. The boys stayed too. When we decided to go home, i pulled Mira aside. "Want to stay at my house again?" She looked worried. "Why? Is something wrong?" I thought about Peter. "Well no. Its just so quite without him around and i dont like the weird feeling." She got in my truck with me and stayed the night.

It was saturday. The first week of summer is over. The girls and i have been practicing our song and trying to fix all the kinks. I woke up at 8:30 because my phone went off. Who would text me at this hour? i look at it. It was from Sting. I smiled as i read it. 'Hey im coming back today. Is it okay if i come over? I need to talk to you.' I smiled. He wanted to see me! I missed him even if it was a week. 'Yea come over anytime.' I went downstairs to get some cereal. I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. The anime channle was on. Im watching the anime called FairyTail. Like my school! The caracters remind me alot of my friends. The door bell rang. "I GOT IT P... Mira!" I set down my cereal and walked to the door. Mira stayed with me all week. She was gonna go back home tonight and i guess i will have to get used to the silence. "Hi!" Sting walked in the second i opened the door. He quickly closed the door. "Im sorry if this is out of no where but im breaking up with you." I didnt have any emotions in his eyes that i could read. My heart skipped a beat. "W... Why?" He just sighed. "Do i have to give you an answer for everything? I got a girl on my trip and she's better than you." I grabbed his jacket, sitting on the chair next to the couch, and threw it at him. "Fine get OUT! Dont tet me or anything!" He smiled. "Okay!"

 **Hey guys! Im making a lot of chapters in one day so that it will sufice for me not having time! Anyways stay tuned! Fallow, review and favorite!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for any errors! Here is chapter 15!**

 **Sting POV:**

Stupid parents! Makeing a deal for me to marry some girl i dont know! I had to break up with Claire and she seemed realy hurt. I walked down to my car. As soon as i started the engine, Mira came running out of the house. "Sting!" Oh crap! I didnt know Mira was here! I would have had Claire meet me some where if i knew Mira was here! "Sting! Why did you do that? You told Claire that when you got back, you would be all hers!" I had to tell Mira the same thing. "Well i found someone better than Claire on my trip. So i dumped Claire. Do you have that?" I drove off without an answer. Why was thee world so complicated! I loved Claire but no one wants be to be with her! First Minerva, then my parents! And what did they mean by 'Trust me you wont mind. You will get along with her.' I wanted to be with Claire but no one and nothing lets me!

 **Claire POV:**

I wasnt going to be the crying chick i was last time. Mira came back in the house. "Im sorry Claire. I know you liked him. " I smile reasuringly. "Nah, im fine. I guess he never liked me and hey, what can i do. He is my past now so i just need to live in the present." I held all the emotions back. I smiled and put on my strong face. I wasnt going to show any sadness, anger, or any emotions! I might go to a jym and puch the crap out of a punching bag but im good. I dont need Sting. "okay well... tell me when you need anything okay? We can go to the mall and pick up new boys or find a cute boy from school!" I nodded. She went back up to her room. I ran upstairs, pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I ran downs stairs and grabbed my motorcycle keys. "MIRA! Ill be back! Im going for a ride!" I ran out side to my bike and sped off. I just drove until i reached the beach were we had our 'first date'. Sting was sitting on the beach, by the water. I sighed and got back on my bike. He turned to see me start the bike up. "Claire!" He stood up and started running over. I just ignored him and drove off once again. I drove around town. When i stopped, i was at the mall. 'Hey im at the mall. Want to pick up boys?' I texted Mira. She told mme to wait up for her. When she got here, we went to a cafe to see if any boys would buy us a drink or ask for our numbers. Surprisingly, some did. Mira smiled and accepted. I smiled and fallowed. There was a darker skined boy with black hair talking to Mira. The blonde one walked by me but neither of us spoke. "Im Hikibi.", he held his hand out for me and winked. Some girls near by sighed or giggled. I took his hand. "Im Claire." He smile a smile that could make a girl fawn over you but i wasnt in thee mood. "Such a lovely name. Can i have your number?"

 **Natsu POV:**

Sting just texted everyone and explained what happened to him today. He broke up with Claire?! Is he crazy? She's hot and kind. Why in the world would he do that? Gray and I walked into the coffee shop to see Mira and Claire sitting with two boys i didnt know. Claire had a phone i know wasnt her's and the blonde boy had hers. "Guess she wants to jump back in the game early.", comented Gray. I nodded in agreement. Mira smiled and waved at us before returning to her conversation. Boy would Laxus be mad if he saw this. I walked up to Claire and tapped her sholder. "Oh hi Natsu!" behind her, the boy was glaring at me like 'back off i was here first'. "Hey Claire! Can i talk to you realy quick?" She excused herself before coming over to Gray and me. "So whats up?" I felt anger as i thought about her not knowing the real story behind Sting breaking up with her. "So you just got dumped and your on a date? Did you even like Sting?" She made fists with her hands. "Maybe i did. I dont know. He hurt me one to many times! I dont want to sit around feeling sorry for myself! And its not a date! We came to get a drink and they bought it for us so we just decided to stick around and talk. Now if thats all im done talking to you." Gray and I just stared at her with open mouths. "Bye Natsu, Gray.",she said before walking back to Mira and the two boys.

 **Claire POV:**

I exchanged contact info with Hikibi and Mira with her new friend. I found out they both had girlfriends but they were doing it to be kinda. We thanked them and left. "So Claire, im going back home tonight but dont be afraid to call if you need me okay?" I smiled okay! See you later Mira." When i got home the door was unlocked. Maybe Mira forgot to lock it? I stepped inside to see Erza and Sting fighting. "You should tell her the truth! She deserves that much from you!" He frowned. "No i cant! I dont want to hurt her! I dont want her to that... Claire!" He went pale. "Now tell her!" Erza shoved him twords me. "You can if you want, i already said NO! N-O." He pushed past me and left. "Erza what was that about?" She sighed. "He didnt find a new girlfriend, his parents arranged a marrage." My mouth dropped open. "So he lied to me?" She nodded. "What a jerk! I would have been fine with the truth!" Erza and i talk for about an hour before Cana showed up. "He guys! I hear your in need of a party?" She had alot of beer with her. I snatched one and opened it. Erza look surprised but Cana just did the same. "Your drinking?", Erza asked. "Well she just had a breakup. What did you expect?", replied Cana. I drank 3 by the time Erza finished one. I wasnt even feeling dizzy yet. Cana had someone bring us more. I drank another 5 and my vision went hazy. I took another two before i was blacked out.

When i woke up, i saw Cana and Erza passed out on my couches. I was on the floor. I sat up and looked around. I saw a boy but he was curled up so i couldnt see who it was. I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. I started to puke. "Hangover huh?" I reconized the voice as Gray. I nodded and sat back. "What are you doing here?" He smiled. "Youd dont remember?" I shook my haed. "Natsu, Baccus, and I came over last night. We brought the extra beer. Natsu and i did it to say sorry but you were drunk before we had the chance. Baccus came to have a contest with Cana." I laughed. "Who won?" He sat down next to me. "They tied. Both passed out together!" We both burtsed into laughter. We talked until Erza ran in to have her turn of a hangover. Gray and i went into my room and i sat on the desk while he was on my bed. Our conversation continued until we heared a click and a few laughs. I got up and walked to the door. They locked it. "Hey you two love birds, keep it PG okay?", shouted Baccus through the door. I blushed. "Wha..." Gray was behind me. "We are NOT love birds!", we shouted together. They laughed again. I walked around Gray and to my balcony. I was only on the second floor and on the back side. "Go outside you guys!" They apeared outside. "You have a pool?!", they shouted up at me. "Yep. Watch. Here is the flaw in your plan!" I jumped off of my balcony, into the pool. When i surfaced, i saw Natsu and Baccus running inside. Cana was laughing, "They want to try." Gray jumped and barley missed me. We climbed out before Baccus or Natsu hit us. When Natsu got out of the pool he looked at me. "Um..." he pointed ant my shirt. I looked down to see that i was wearing a white shirt that was now see through. "Cana! Why did you tell me!?" She kept laughing as i ran inside to change.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Wait your not supporting me? FALLOW! FAVORTIE! REVEIW! NOWWWWWW! Thanks! :3**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Here is chapter 16! Sorry for any errors. Enjoy!**

 **Claire POV:**

After i changed, i ran downstairs with a few towels. I trew one to each of the boys. I turned to Cana as they started to dry off. "You let boys come into my house AND they slept over?!", i whispered. She smiled before she replied, "Geez, calm down. Its just a few boys! Its not like we had a party. Besides, they helped you stop thinking about you-know-who." Thats true. I stopped thinking about him until she brought him up. **His name shall not be spoken in this house! :D** "What are you ladies whispering about?", asked Baccus as he walked over. We both tensed up. "Nothing.",we yelled together. The boys just looked at us as they laughed. Then Erza walked out. "What happened to you guys?" We just looked at her. I forgot Erza was here! "We jumped of of her balcony into the pool.", stated Natsu. He acted like it was no big deal. Erza looked at me. I trew my hands up with a face that said, 'Hey im not gonna stop them! Thats your job.' After i gave them breakfast, i made them all leave so i could be alone to think. After i sat there for a few minutes, i started to pick up their mess. I grabbed a trash bag and picked up all the beer bottles and caps, the pizza boxes, and any ohter trash i saw. I was taking it out when i saw Sting walking down the street with a girl that had short white hair. I dropped the bag in the trash and rushed inside. When i got inside i peeked out my window. They were holding hands and... they stopped across from my house! They sat on the curb and talked. He was doing it to make me feel bad i know it.

I called all the girls and got them over here. One by one they showed up and ran inside. We all stared at him through my window. "Can he see us?", asked Lucy. "I dont think so," replied Levy. "What a jerk.", blurted Cana. We all looked at her with a _no duh_ face. She shrugged and started to sip on her "Juice". After 20 minutes, Sting and the girl got up and started walking away. "I say we fallow them!", yelled Erza. She had one hand on her hip and the other in the air with a pointed finger. "Um yea no.", i told her. "I think it would be fun!", commented Mira. "What if he see's us?", i asked. They shrugged. "We can just act like it was random to see him." We finaly agreed on what to do. We ran upstairs into my brothers old room. I hadnt touched anything after he passed. I grabbed his walkie- talkies. I handed one to Mira. We were in two teams. Mira, Erza, Cana, and Lucy. My team was a team of two. Levy and myself. Team one left and Levy and i sat by the window. We both had jeans on and i gave her my jean jacket. I used my brothers leather jacket, which was 3 sizes to big for me. I rolled up the sleaves when we got the message. "Hey he's on 31st street! Heading to the mall. Meet us there!" I grabbed the talkie and Levy's hand and ran outside. "Just keep your arms around me or you might fall off. I had my hair in a braid so it wouldnt be in her face. We didnt want to wear helmets so that he could see our faces. When Levy was situated, i drove off. We were on my motorcycle, driveing to pass Sting and the mystery chick to show how badass i am. After a few minutes we passed him and the girls. They gave us a thumbs up. Sting looked... sad. Why? He dumped me. If anything, i should be sad. A block ahead of them, we hit a red light. We waited. It wasnt turning. Sting started to cross the street when it turned green. I loooked at him and started driving. When i pulled into the parking lot, i got many whistles from boys near by. After i parked, i grabbed the walkie talkie and called in, "Hey now that we finished the plan, how about coffee?"

We met up at the cafe in the mall's food court. I got a strawberry and creme frapicino. I payed for my self and then they ordered. After they all got what they ordered, we walked around the mall. I stopped by the toy shop. "I'll meet up with you guys in a second." I went in and grabbed a white dragon and a red one. I bought them both and ran to meet up with Mira and the others. "What did you get?", asked Levy. "Well, i babysit this little girl down the street and i saw a toy that i think she would like so i got it for her. I also got one for her brother." They giggled. "Who's her brother?" I was confused. "Natsu why?" This just got more giggles. "What?" Cana finaly spoke up. "Do you liiiiiike him?" I was horrified. "Eww no! Im just a babysitter for his sister and he's so childish so i got him one.

After we all parted, i gave Levy a ride back to my house. We got off and i told her i would be right back. I walked down the street to Natsu's house. After i rang the door bell, Igneel answer. "Hello! Are you babysitting today? I didnt realize." I scratched his head. "No i came to give something to Wendy. I also needed to talk to Natsu." I ran up to Wendy's room after he let me in. "Claire!" , she shouted. "Wendy!" I picked her up in a hug. After i set her down, she look at the bag. "Whats that?" I smiled at her cofused face. "A gift for you." I handed her the white dragon and she squealed. "I love it! Thankyou Claire!" She ran down stairs to show her parents. I walked across the hall and knocked on Natu's door. When he opened it i handed him the red dragon. "Awesome! Thanks Claire!" He ran downstairs to fallow in Wendy's lead. I slowly fallowed. I smiled to see them all happy and together. I felt my eyes start to water. "Thanks for letting me in Igneel. I have to go." He quickly set Wendy down. "Stay for dinner! I insist." I smiled once again. "I cant. Im meeting up with a friend.", i replied. "Which one?", Natsu asked. "Levy." I thanked them again for letting me see Wendy and i left. When i got to my house i got a text. Its from Natsu. 'Thanks for the dragon! Can we meet up tomorrow? I have to tell you something.' I told him okay. When i got back to my house, all of their cars were gone. I walked inside and got a note from them.

 _Call us if you need us! We had plans so we had to leave. Sorry! Levy too. We might be busy all week! Bye!_

 _~Mira~Erza~Lucy~Levy~Cana~_

I wonder what their doing. Well i'll ask when i see them next. I made some dinner and ate. When i was finished, i looked at the sink. Its realy full. Peter was usually the one doing chores. I hated them and he was a neat freak. Guess i have to do them. After i finished doing ALL of the chores, i looked at the clock. It was 10 pm. Great. Today was finaly over! I spoke to soon. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and got pushed back. Who ever it was closed the door and came up to me. It was dark because i tuned off the lights before i answered it. This persons hands were wrapped around me and their lips on mine. I closed my eyes. This scent, this feel. It was Sting. After he took his lips off mine, he rested his head on my sholder and we just stood there. Neither of us spoke. after a few minutes, he apologized and left. I was still in complete shock. He said he didnt have feelings for me anymore. Then what was that about? I went upstairs and paused at my bedroom door. I turned around and went into Peter's. I layed down and before i knew it, i was out cold.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the support! Favorite, review, and fallow! u**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 17! Sorry for any errors. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Claire POV:**

I texted all of the girls when i woke up but i only got one text. It was from Natsu. 'Im heading over soon. Its something important! Please be ready. :P' I got dressed quickly. Jeans and a light gray tank top. I texted them again. Normally they text back right away. I told them that i wasnt gonna be home for a while today. Also that thy should come over tomorrow for practice for our band. I turned my head as i heared a knock but closer than the door. Natsu was on my balcony and it was raining slightly. I rushed over and opened the door. "Cant you use a door?" he shook his head. "I like windows better. So you ready?" I look behind him at the rain. "Dont worry. It should let up soon." I grabbed my jacket and we left. I picked me up, bridal style, and jumped from my balcony. I squeezed my eyes shut. When we didnt face plant he laughed at me. "Was that so bad?" I shook my head as he put me down. "So is it okay if we walk? I dont like cars." I smiled. "Sure." Natsu and i walked down the street silently. "So whats this about?", i questioned him. "Well you know what Sting told you when you guys broke up?" I nodded. "That was a lie." I looked at him with a smile. "I know." He looked dumbfounded. "Erza found out some how and told me. She tried to get Sting to do it but being Sting, he didnt." Natsu smiled his goofy grin that made me laugh. "So you want to go get food or something?" I nodded. I didnt know how hungry i was until he asked. We stopped at a place near the mall. It was called 8-Island. Natsu said he wanted me to try something so he went up and ordered for us both. After he got our food, we sat down. "Thanks Natsu." He smiled again. "No problem! Besides i need to talk to you about... L-lucy." I giggled. "You like her?" He nodded. "Dont tell anyone please! I need help to find a way to get her to date me. What do you think i should do?" I smiled. "Well maybe get her a few flowers and tell her how you feel. The rest will just happen." I remember that a few weeks before school ended, Lucy told me she liked Natsu. I better tell Mira after breakfast. After Natsu finished his he looked at mine. I pushed it twords him and he ate all of it. "You eat a lot." He looked at me. "You eat very little." I shrugged. We got up and walked back home. When we got to my house, i turned to me. "Thanks Claire! I'll try to do what you said. Hopefully i wont mess it up." I smiled up at him "Yea no problem. I think you'll be just fine if you try. Bye Natsu! Thanks for breakfast." I went inside and texted Mira.

 **Mira's POV:**

Im drawing out plans for the set up of the party when i get a text. I sneezed. Must be important! I grabbed my phone. Before i turned it on, Erza looked at me. "I thought we agreed no phones! We dont want to tell Claire about the party! Its a surprise!", yelled Cana. "Its okay! Its about LOVE! I must answer it!" The girls all turned to get the phone from Mira. Before they knew it, I was in the bathroom with the door locked. "Mira! Come out! We promised no phones today!" I read the text a squealed. I opened the door and hugged Lucy. "M-mira?! C-cant... Breath..." I laughed and apolgized. I showed the text to Cana and Erza. Then we were all jumping up and down. "What is it?", said Lucy as she reached for the phone. i shut it off and put it back. "Mira! No fair! They can see but i cant?", she asked. "Nope!" We continued planning.

 **Claire POV:**

None of them are replying! Im so bored. I tossed and turned on my bed. I look out my window to see Sting walking up to my door. I ran downstairs and opened it before he knocked. "Why are you here?", i asked. He looked surprised. "I... um, I came to say sorry for not telling you the truth. Natsu told me you knew." I nodded. "Can... can i come in?" I stepped aside to let him in. "Im sorry Claire. I never wanted to hurt you.", he said as i sut the door. When i turned around, i gasped a little. He was so close to me. "You know it was me last night right?" I smiled. "Yea im not dumb," i told him. He kissed me again. He held me close and stood there, our lips locked. When we parted it was only for air. Then he moved one hand, from my waist to my neck as he kissed ma again. I closed my eyes and just lived the moment. This was the best moment i have ever had. He was with me alone right now. Then someone knocked on the door. "Coming!", i yelled as i pushed him in my room. I answered the door to see Levy. "Hey, want to go to the park with me tomorrow?" I couldnt reach her or any of the others and now she wants to hang out. "Sure. What have you guys been doing? No one's been answering me." She bit her lip. I could tell she wanted to say something but couldnt. "Its okay. You can have your secrets.", i winked as i stopped talking. "Okay see you tomorrow Claire." She had a blush on her cheeks ow. I bet she was with Gajeel. "Bye Levy. See you tomorrow." I closed the door. Before i could turn around, Sting was hugging me from behind. "Im gonna find a way to make us work. Please dont tell your friends yet. Okay?" I nodded as he kissed my cheek and left.

I thought abput Sting all last night. When i woke up this morning, i thought i could feel his warmth on my cheek still. I got dressed in a knee high blue dress with my brothers leather jacket. I put on some converse and called Levy.

 **Claire** _Levy_

 _Hello?_

 **Hey. When are we meeting up?**

 _Oh head over to the park right now. I'll meet you there._

 **Okay. Any of the others coming?**

 _No just us._

 **Okay see you soon.**

 _See ya bye._

 **Bye.**

I grabbed my purse and started walking to the park. It was only two blocks away so i didnt need to drive there. As i passed Natsu's house he came running out. "Claire! I got flowers but im still to nervous.", he said as he stopped in front of me. "Do a secret admirer drop of until your ready. Just leave them with a note by her house but dont sign the note." He nodded and ran back inside. I got to the park when Levy texted me. 'Happy Birthday Claire! Where are you?' I sat on the edge of the fountain and replied, 'By the fountain were are you?' she never answered. Then i was surrounded by the girls as they wished me a happy birthday. I smiled. Erza dragged me to her house. When we got there, Natsu, Gray, Baccus, Jellal, Rouge, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Yukino, and Happy were there. I smiled as Cana and Baccus started a drinking contest. Some boys joined in. After a few minutes, i checked on them. Every boy but Baccus was passed out. Now it was Cana vs. Baccus. "Go Cana!", we cheered. She smiled as she downed another drink. She had a little pink to her cheeks, alonng with Baccus. "You guys are gonna drink all the beer!", Lisanna complained. Erza got stars in her eyes as Mira said she would go grab the cake. When Mira came back, Erza grabbed a knife to cut it with. "Happy birthday Claire!", they all cheered. Somehow, all the boys that were passed out are awake now. Everyone got a peice of cake. Erza sat there happily as Natsu and Gray fought over the last peice. They were shoving eachother. Natsu shoved Gray into Erza who dropped her cake. Everyone, including me, backed away. The only person near Erza was Mira. Erza had a deathly aroura around her. I stood behind Laxus and Gajeel with Levy and Lucy. We peeked from around them to see Erza start a fight with Natsu and Gray. Idiots.

After a few hours we all went home. I stayed behind to help Erza clean up before i left. When i got home there was a box on my porch. I picked it up and went inside. I set it on my desk and went to take a shower. When i got out, i pulled on some pajamas and grabbed the box. It was whote with a black bow on top. After i pulled off the top, my mouth dropped. There was a ring. It was silver with a black jewel on it. I read the note next.

 _Hey. Happy birthday. I forgot this when i came over this morning and you werent home when i stopped by so i left it for you. This is a promise ring. I promise i will always love you and i will not marry whoever it is i'm supposed to. I want to be with you and im going to. -Sting._

I put the bo on my desk a slipped the ring on my middle finger. Then i layed down and thought about my future with Sting. Is there one? What would it be like? I didnt know it but i fell asleep.

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I want to know if i should stop or not. Pm me any suggestions. Review, favorte, fallow!**  
 **~KatakumiKirai**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Im getting writers block now. It would help if you all reveiwed and gave me idea's! I might start a fanfic about the next generation of fairy tail soon. With magic and all that stuff. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Enjoy. Chapter 18:**

 **Claire POV:**

I woke up with a weird pain on my hand. When i looked at it, i saw a ring. Then the events of last night came back to me. I got up and took a shower. When i got out, i invited the girls over to practice with the band. Lucy thought it would be a good idea to practice in front of an actual audience before we did battle of the bands, so we were going to a club tonight. I wanted to run it through a few times before hand. That and we would need time to get outfits and do our make up and hair. After everyone got here, we sang/played it twice. After the second time, Mira refused to do anymore until we where ready to go. Our mini concert is at 10pm. It was noon. "Mira we have a lot of time till we need to be ready!", complained Lisanna. "Well we should practice in our outfits~", sang Mira. While Lisanna and Mira argued, Lucy, Erza, and I just stood there and a while, Erza joined in. "Are we the only sane people here?", asked Lucy. I nodded. Finaly, after 20 minutes of arguments, we decided to get ready then continue some practice. Then we would just hang out until the mini-concert.

Lucy was wearing jeans with a white shirt that had ruffles along the neck line and her hair was in her signature due. Mira had a long black dress that had a slit in it on the right leg with her hair in a messy bun. Erza had a similar drass to Mira but it was knee high and red with her hair in a low pony tail. Lisanna had brown shortie-shorts and a white and light blue striped t-shirt with her hair down. I had a navy blue t-shirt with white shortie-shorts and my hair was in a braid. When we got back to practice, we did three more rounds. Then we were all over my living room talking about life and watching tv. At 9 we left for the club. It was owned by Elfman, Mira and Lisanna's brother. He let us preform if we gave him tips on how to pick up Ever. The second we got there, we set up. At exactly 10, we took our spots. It was pretty busy in here. I spotted Sting, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and Jellal twords the back. I blushed as they waved at us. I made eye contact with Sting and looked at my shoes. After a few second of the intro, i heared my cue.

 _You're way too young to be broken_  
 _You're way too young to fall apart_  
 _You're way too young to play these games_  
 _But you better start_  
 _But you better start_

 _This is when it starts_  
 _From the beating of your heart_  
 _'Til the streetlamps talk to you_  
 _Jumpin' off of the edge_  
 _You're asleep in your head_  
 _Everything's turning dark to you_

 _I went to pick up the parts_  
 _The doctor's hidin' the charts_  
 _He won't let me see this side of you_  
 _It's on the tip of my tongue_  
 _You know you're way too young to have someone lie to you_

 _ **Im Not The One by 3OH3**_

 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _You better find somebody else_  
 _And get a hold of yourself_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_

 _You're way too young to be broken_  
 _You're way too young to fall apart_  
 _You're way too young to play these games_  
 _But you better start_  
 _But you better start_

 _It was the second I lit_  
 _It was your first cigarette_  
 _I forget who you used to be_  
 _And I bit my lip the second you sipped_  
 _The poison that was mixed for me_

 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _You better find somebody else_  
 _And get a hold of yourself_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_

 _Drink the poison lightly_  
 _'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you_  
 _I know, 'cause I've been there too_  
 _I know it must seem frightening_  
 _To have the world fall apart right under your shoes_  
 _Trust me, you'll make it through_

 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _You better find somebody else_  
 _And get a hold of yourself_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_

 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _I'm not the one_  
 _Who wants to hurt you_

When we ended, the people erupted into apluase and shouts. We walked off stage and i was smiling. I didnt think i could do it. In front of a crowd and it was that huge! Peter would be proud. We met up with the boys and they bought us drinks. Natsu and Laxus dragged Lucy and Mira onto the dance floor. Erza dragged Jellal! Levy sat to my left and Lisanna to my right. I forgot they didnt know about Stings secret. That is until i noticed their death glares and his uncomfortable shifting. "S-sting. Want to dance? As friends but still." He smiled and nodded. We got up and walked away from the group at the table. "Thanks. If looks could kill, then I'd be dead.", he said. I laughed. "Well i wouldnt let them kill you anyways. No matter how much they want to." He took my hand and pulled me out side. We continued talking about random stuff as we just walked. No where in particular, just around. Then i started raining lightly. The sprinkle turned into pouring. We raced to a coffee shop to get out of the rain and get warm drinks.

After the rain stopped, we walked back to the club and parted. He went back inside and i texted the girls telling them i was leaving. I got in my truck and sped off. When i got home, i got a bowl of ice cream and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels until there was a knock at the door. I set the ice cream down and walked over. I glanced through the peek hole but it was black. I pulled the door open slightly to see Sting. I opened it to let him in. After i closed the door, he spun me around and kissed me. I didnt know what was happening until i hit my soft bed. I just remember kissing. Then blackness.

I woke up to feel warmth on my back. I opened my eyes to see arms around me. Thats when everything that was black came back. We kissed a bit and then he asked to stay. I didnt say no but i was in shock so i didnt answer. We talked and he promised me that one day, he would put a ring on my finger. "You already did silly!", i told him as i showed him my birthday present he got me. He smiled softly and kissed me one more time before we went to sleep. And thats what happened last night. Now i was wrapped in his arms, he was asleep and had his face burried in my neck. I stiffened as i felt him stir. I closed my eyes quickly as my cheecks heated up. I slept with Sting. At least our clothes where on. He planted a kiss on my cheek before saying, "I know your awake. Who blushes in their sleep? Its cute though." I rolled over and held him closer to me. "Your warm." He held me closer too. I thought i might die. If the girls found out... I would die. This was nice though.

 **Hey! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if its short! Like i said, writers block. Also, im dealing with life at the moment so i dont have much spare time. Review, fallow, favortie! Thanks! Leave me ideas to work with if you want chapters to come out faster!**  
 **~KatakumiKiari**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 119! Please enjoy and remember, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Thx :D and... read!:**

 **Claire POV:**

He used my brothers room to change while i got dressed in my room. I put on a red hoodie and black jeans. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs. I grabbed two bowls as Sting walked into the kitchen. "Hey," i said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good morning,"he replied. I poured cereal in the bowls and added milk. I grabbed a spoon and handed him one. We ate breakfast together. It was nice. We didnt talk but it was better than being alone. When we finished, i started cleaning the dishes. His phone rang and he had to step outside to take it. After i finished, i looked out the window. He was pacing back and forth but he looked upset. I sat on the couch and checked my phone as i waited. I had a text from Levy, 'Hey! Come over when you can. We need to talk. Lucy, Erza, Mira, and Lisanna are on their way. Txt me!' I didnt replie because it was at that moment that Sting poked his head in the door. "Hey i have to go. Family issues. Call you later?" I nodded and he left. I sighed as i texted Levy. 'On my way.' I ran outside and got on my bike. I pulled out of my garage and left.

When i got to Levy's house, everyone else was already there. I walked in and stood behind them. "She's taking forever!", complained Lisanna. "She said that she was on her way.", replied Lucy. "Boo." They all turned and jumped as they screamed. "What the heck Claire!", yelled Lucy. I just stood there laughing. As they all yelled at me, they started joining my laughter. After a while, we calmed downn but i had to put my hand on my stomache because it hurt from all of this. When we were all quite, i spoke up, "So why are we here?" I looked to Levy. "Well... school starts in a month and i wanted to see if you guys wanted to ask the Master if you guys could be the school band? I wanted to try and write lyrics for you guys. I dont just a thought." For a while, we pondered on the thought. "I dont mind her writing lyrics. Sounds cool," i told them. Erza nodded in agreement. "But in front of the school... What if we mess up? Everyone would see it!", exclaimed Lucy. I laughed. "More of a reason to practice!", Mira replied. We debated and our final answer was to try. Lisanna said she would email the master and we got to work. If he wanted to test us to see if we were any good, we would blow him away. The song we decided to use was _Digital Love_ by _Daft Punk_. I got the sheet music for everyone. I used my phone to get the lyrics and they attemtped to do the song. I let them practice until everyone was ready for it all to be put together. While i waited, i ran the lyrics through my head. _Last night, i had a dream about you. In this dream... I was dancing right next to you._ I kept reading on and after about an hour, we put it together. It sounded okay but it definently needs work. We practiced until 7 ish and i took them out to dinner. "Where you guys wanna go? I'll buy," i told them. When they agreed on a place, we left.

We ended up going to 8Island and everyone ordered their favorite meal. We talked about summer and boys as we ate. When Laxus walked in, we all started teasing Mira. She was blushing madly. "Im gonna go to the bathroom." When she ran over there, Laxus came over to us. "Whats up. Where'd Mira go? I saw her when i came in. " We winked at eachother and smiled at him. " She had to run. Maybe you'll catch her next time," Lisanna told him. "Oh." He walked away and we all giggled. When Mira finally came back out, we told her what happend. "Thanks for not telling him i hid." Through out the night, we tease Mira but they also teased me because Sting texted me and Erza got to my phone first. I enjoyed days like today with the girls. It made me happy for once. When i got home, i fell asleep the second my eyes closed.

 **Hey guys! Sorry. Writers block. :P Help me! Give me ideas! PLZ! Review, favorite, and fallow!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!:**

 **Claire POV:**

Today was the first day of school and my last year at school. We practiced the band all summer. We got lyrics writen, new songs done and perfected, and we have a band name. Fairy Tail. When we talked to master, he said we would be the school girls band. There was also a band of boys that requested to be the school band. I was on my bed, ready for school when Mira called. "Hey, Mastter wants us to do a song at the assembly today. What song should we do? Everyone wants to have you pick." I thought about before i answered. "Can we do _Whatcha Waiting For_?" She said something in the backround and i heared other voices. "Yea! Meet up for a run through before school? Gym or my place?" I looked at the clock. "Gym. Then we'll be ready to do it in the gym at the assembly." We said good bye for ow, and i got on my motor cycle. When i got to school, the girls were already there. "Hey," i said. We went inside and got set up. We practiced twice and went to the cafiteria for breakfats. It was 6:30 am. We had an hour till school started and another 20 minutes before the assembly. I went to grab my backpack. I left it in the gym. When i opened the door, i quickly backed out. There was the boy band of the school. Useing OUR instruments to practice. I knew they would preform but useing our stuff... No way. I walked in and they stopped imediatly. I grabbed my bag and looked at them. "Hey guys. You the _Boyz_ or something?" They laughed. "No we're actually called Kiz Me," replied Gajeel. "Why are you using our stuff then?", said Mira. When did she get here? I turned to see all the gang. When i looked back at the boys, they looked uncomfortable under Mira's glare. The Kiz Me was Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Laxus. But Laxus wasnt with them, he was on the bleachers. Natsu was at the mic, Gajeel the guitar, Gray drums, Sting bass. "Well it was here... and we forgot about today until we got here, so we used it...", said Gray carefuly. "Oh okay!", replied Mira in her inoccent voice. The boys let out a breath they were holding. I turned at left. I went to my new locker and stuffed everything in it. I looked around at the familiar area. Then my feet took me without me realizing it. Next thing i knew, i was in front of Peter's old locker.

My eyes blured as i put my hand on the lock. I put in the combonation and opened it. Empty. The janators probobly cleaned it out. "You okay?", i heared from behind me. I knew who it was. I turned and hugged him, not letting him see the tears. "Y-yea. I just miss him." I heared a muffled squeal. I looked past STing as he turned and we saw Cana dragging Mira away, her hand over Mira's mouth. She smiled at us as she rounded the corner. The hall ways became more active and i kissed Sting. "See you later?" He nodded, and we parted. I went to my homeroom, which happened to have the whole gang in it. The bombarded me with questions when i arrived. I blushe madly when they asked if we kissed. When the bell rang, i took a seat. Five minutes before the class was going to leave, the teacher called us up. "You guys are excused and need to head to the gym early. We got up and took out stuff. When we got to the gym, we sat on the first bleacher and waited. Master came up to us as people started fileing in. "You guys are ready? I want you to play after i give my speach. The boys will play before." We nodded. When he went to his spot, I saw the boys ready to play when ever the whole high school got in here. I could here people talking about why there was a band this year and freshmen saying that it was cool. I smiled as Sting waved to me. I waved back and Mira elbowed me and i was him shake like he was laughing. The gym was so loud right now. I looked around and spotted a familiar face. I paled. "Hey whats wroung Claire?!" I heared Mira shout over all the noise. "See the freshman over there?" I pointed to the boy that was looking around. She nodded. "Thats my cousin. If he see's me, he'll tell my mom and she'll come take me back home." She freaked out and filled the others in. Then they surrounded me. Mira fixed my make-up and Lucy fixed my hair. When Mira handed me her phone to use as a mirror, i gaped. I looked like me but not like me. If you haven't seen me in a while, i dont think you'd know it was me. The gym quited down as the boys started playing.

The boys took about 6 minutes and the Master took almost 40 minutes. When he finished talking, we went to our spots. The girls started playing. I heared whoops from people in the crowed as i started singing. I smiled and sang:

Whatcha Waiting For by Ashley Tisdale

 _We gotta talk there's a rumor I heard_  
 _It's legitimate I found out from her_  
 _After all I've done is it what I deserve_  
 _Stupid me I thought our love was for sure_

 _If you did it then admit it cause it's written all over you two_  
 _Called your bluff_  
 _Had enough_  
 _I'm so over it_  
 _You'll be sorry, but don't worry cause I already_  
 _Found somebody new_  
 _Tough luck_  
 _You suck_  
 _That was such a waste_

 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Come over and give it to me_  
 _I already know what you did_  
 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Whatcha running from_  
 _Baby, baby, baby_  
 _Why you're cheating on me_  
 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Whatcha running from_  
 _Baby, baby, baby_  
 _How could you do this to me_

 _Don't get it twisted I need nothing from you_  
 _So pack your bags and your Guitar Hero too_  
 _They say that breaking up is a hard thing to do_  
 _But oh so easy when you're dumping a fool_

 _If you did it then admit it cause it's written all over your face_  
 _Called your bluff_  
 _Had enough_  
 _I'm so over it_  
 _You'll be sorry but don't worry cause you're_  
 _Really not that hard to replace_  
 _Tough luck_  
 _You suck_  
 _That was such a waste_

 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Come over and give it to me_  
 _I already know what you did_  
 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Whatcha running from_  
 _Baby, baby, baby_  
 _Why you're cheating on me_  
 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Whatcha running from_  
 _Baby, baby, baby_  
 _How could you do this to me_

 _La la la la la la_  
 _That don't work anymore_

 _Shut your mouth_  
 _I don't care_  
 _Game is over_

 _La la la la la la_  
 _Heard it all before_

 _No way back_  
 _You so whack_  
 _You're a loner, loner_

 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _You messing with my head_  
 _I can't take this no more_

 _And all the things you said_

 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Come over and give it to me_  
 _I already know what you did_  
 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Whatcha running from_  
 _Baby, baby, baby_  
 _Why you're cheating on me_  
 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _Whatcha running from_  
 _Baby, baby, baby_  
 _How could you do this to me_

When we finished, we all went back to our spot on the bleacher. Before we got dismissed, the master told everyone, "You all have one hour to mingle with you peer. Its important to be close together. Like a team. Go out on the field or stay in the hallways. No one in any class rooms. Dismissed." We cheered and left the gym. In the hall, the girls and i regouped. "So what are we gonna do?", i asked while looking behind me. I spotted Sting. "Actually, excuse me. I'll see you guys later." I moved through the crowed to get stopped my some freshmen. "Your in a band... Hot," said the tallest one. "Thanks but im looking for someone." I tried to move past them but they stepped in my path again. "Chicka, you man is right here!", exclaimed the shorter on. He pointed ta the first boy. I opened my mouth to speak but i was stopped by another voice. "Sorry she's taken.", Sting told them. He took my hand in his and glared at them. I smiled and looked up at him. The feshmen left and the halls where emptying. People were heading to the field. He hugged me and said, "I'll never let the idiot freshies have you." He kissed my forehead as i laughed. He took my hand again and led me to the field. When we got there, some boys were playing football. He decided to join in. I sat at the edge of the field and watched. I didnt understand anything that happened but i cheered everytime someone on his team passed the goal line. Eventually, Cana came over to watch with me. She had some 'juice' too. When the hpur was up, i kissed Sting and went to class. My first class was math. Then History, art, science, english, choir, study hall, and theater arts. Lunch was after science. When i got to the math room, there was only one seat in the back open. If i didnt get it, i had to sit in the front. I walked back there and sat my bag on the desk. When i sat down, some feshy came up to me and told me to move. Luckly, i was next to Natsu who stood up for me. "Hey freshy, she was there first. Go sit in the front." The boy looked at him. "Your not my boss cuz." Cuz? Cousin? What?! This is awesome. "I kinda am. Im older." They fought until the bell rang and the teacher made the freshman sit in the front. "Thanks Natsu,"i whispered. "No problem. I dont like my cousin anyways. He thinks he's SO great." I giggled and turned my attention to my teacher.

After my first four classes, i went to the lunch room. Finaly! Something to do! Today was the teachers introducing themselves and the freshmen and getting to know eachother. BORING! I almost died. I might die in one of my last four classes. I got through the lunch line and went to our usual table, only to see some freshmen there. I sighed as i looked for the girls. Erza was at the table we usualy sit at but looked uncomfortable with all the unfamiliar girls there. I moved to sit next to her but one girl put her hand out. "Im saving this seat for my sister." I pushed her arm away and sat down. "Sucks for her. Maybe find another table. This is ours." The other girls came over one by one. Lucy looked anoyed, Levy looked shy, and Mira looked like she was going to kill them. When Cana joined Mira's angry look, the freshies left. They went and took the table that the Jr. Jocks sit at. "So! Status update! How is day one going?", asked Mira. I looked at her. "How are you so bubbly with all these boring classes?" She smiled and replied, "I dont mind! I just try to fgure out what freshmen should be shipped with what freshmen. Yay! New couples!" I rolled my eyes and started eating my lunch. To day was a mystery burger with apples and milk! Yay... -_- When i finshed eating, a Jr. Jock came over to us. "Can you guys move so we can get our table back? Those freshmen wont move." I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak but Erza beat me. "This is our table. Get a senior jock to help you guys! Those freshmen just need to figure out how our school works." He walked away and said something that made the girls get up with frustrated looks and walk outside. I smiled and took some fries from Lucy. After she yelled at me for takeing her food, i noticed the shorter feshman from erlier coming our way. I groaned and told them to act natural. He sta next to Levy and spoke, "Hey chicka. Why are you hanging with seniors? You should be hanging with people your age! Come'on!" The rest of us bursted out laughing. "Levy isnt you age! She's a senior!", Cana managed to say between outbreaks of laughter. My eyes started watering, i was laughing so hard. "Besides! She has a boy friend!" Yelled Mira. "I do not!", she replied. Mira giggled and signaled to Gajeel coming over here to get rid of the freshy. He looked mad and annoyed. "This guy bothering you shrimp?" She paled. "N-no just talking." Gajeel glared at the boy before stalking off. "You should go if you know whats best for you. Hit on Levy then Gajeel will come back for you," said Lucy. "Well are any of you chicka's single?" We bursted out laughing again. We kept laughed despite the looks from people near us."SO CUTE! The freshman thinks he has a chance with us!", exclaimed Cana. He looked mad. "I have a name! Its Rico and you dont know what your missing out on! I got a package. You could'a had all dis~" He signaled to himself and we laughed again while he walked away. I had to lean on Erza for support. I was clutching my stomache because of the pain. "Guys calme *hic* down!", said Cana, "He's coming back with his possie." I looked over to see the other 2 from this morning. Behind them i saw Sting shoot up out of his seat and walk over to us. He stood behind me as the boys tried to hook up with one of us. They were about to ask me but saw Sting and quickly moved onto Lucy. When they FINALY gave up, i grabbed my stuff and went to english. What luck! Rico was in it!

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I tried to make this one long so hope you enjoyed! Again i have a small case of writers block. Favorit, fallow, and review! I need idea's so definently review guys! DO IT AND YOUR KEWL! Jk. Your already cool. :3**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! But here is my fanfic chapter 21! I hope you enjoy! Still have writers block. Im thinking about stopping this story. I dont know but let me know your thoughts.**

 **Claire POV:**

When school ended, there was Pizza in the back and some boys were going to play football. When i got back there, it was pretty empty. But people started to file in. I quickly got in line so i didnt have to wait for ever. I took one whole box and no one seemed to mind. Eventualy, the pizza ran out. I had my box hiden under my stuff. I was onn the bleachers when i spotted the girls. I stood up and waved. "Can you belive it?! They ran out of Pizza before we got ANY!" I showed them the box with a smile and they cheered. I took two peices and passed the box around for them. I ate one peice as we gossiped. Before the football game started, i ran over to Sting. "Did you get any pizza?", i asked. He shook his head. "They were out when i got out here." I handed him the second peice i took with a smile. "Thanks Claire!" We hugged and i went back to my spot with the girls. We continued our talk until the gae started. Levy,Lucy and Cana were rooting for the red team because their boys were on it. Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and i were rooting for the blue team because out boys were on that team. We joked and yelled at eachother. We had fun being the cheerleaders of the teams. When the game was over everyone headed home. I took Levy to her house and we did homework together. When we finished, i went to my house. When i got there, i saw a cop car in front of it. "Are you the residence of this house?" I nodded. "Your 17. You need someone 18 and up to live here ma'am." I smiled. "Actualy, my birthday was not to long ago and im 18." I walked past him and inside. I trew my stuff onto the couch and turned back to him. "Er... well... you ran away from home. We have to take you back." I rolled my eyes and started to close the door. The 'officer' put his foot in the way. "Just come with me." I kicked his leg and slammed the door shut. I opened the windw slightly. "Im 18. I can live alone. Tell my mom to stop with her crap. I'm not her kid anymore. Oh and tell her Peter died in an accident. She should know at least. Now get lost or i'll call the REAL cops." I shut the window and made sure the door was locked.

My first week of school went by pretty fast. There was footbal tryouts next week and for the first game, they want us to preform. Not the boys cause their trying out for football. Yes! We get to do it! Everyone was at Mira's house working on the song. We chose to do _Eye of The Tiger._ We practice until it was good. Then everyday for the next two weeks we practiced. Finaly, it was time for us to preform. The football teams were at their sides of the feild and we were on the stage. When we started playing, our football team cheered, along with our school in the stands.

 _Eye of The TIger_ by _Survivor_

 _Risin' up, back on the street_  
 _Did my time, took my chances_  
 _Went the distance_  
 _Now I'm back on my feet_  
 _Just a man and his will to survive_

 _So many times, it happens too fast_  
 _You trade your passion for glory_  
 _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
 _You must fight just to keep them alive_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _It's the eye of the tiger_  
 _It's the thrill of the fight_  
 _Risin' up to the challenge_  
 _Of our rival_  
 _And the last known survivor_  
 _Stalks his prey in the night_  
 _And he's watching us all with the_  
 _Eye of the tiger_

 _Face to face, out in the heat_  
 _Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_  
 _They stack the odds_  
 _Still we take to the street_  
 _For the kill with the skill to survive_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Risin' up straight to the top_  
 _Had the guts, got the glory_  
 _Went the distance_  
 _Now I'm not gonna stop_  
 _Just a man and his will to survive_

 _[Chorus]_

 _The eye of the tiger_  
 _The eye of the tiger_  
 _The eye of the tiger_  
 _The eye of the tiger_

When we finished, i joind some of our students in the stands. Erza, Cana, and Levy came with me. Lucy, Mira, and Lisanna were cheerleaders too so they went to change and join Fairy Tail High's cheerleaders. We won the game by 12 points. Everyone from our school was going wild! We won our first game and planned on keeping it that way all season. The other schools team was congradulating our team and i ran over to them. Our team already rented out 8Island for an after game party no matter if we won or not and i said i was going to invite the other school. I promised coach i would pay for all of Lamia Scale High's food. When i got over there, the coach was talking to them about staying focused. Loseing once didnt mean you couldnt win again. "Excuse me.", i said as i ran up. I heared many of the team whistle or talk to eachother about me. "Yes?", asked the coach. "Our team and some of the students are going out to an after game meal. Would you guys like to come? Im paying for all of you." The coach looked at the boys and they all noded. "We're going to 8Island by the way." The coach took my offer and i told them i'd meet them at the resturant. I ran over to my bike and went to the party. When i got there, Lamia Scale's footbal team was all ready there. They were outside waiting for me. When i pulled up on my motorcycle, they all seemed impressed. I got off and put my helmet on the seat. "You guys can do inside." I followed after their team. One boy, named Lyon, tried to get me to go on a date with him. "isnt this like a date?", i asked. He laughed and shook his head. "No, a date is just you and me." I sped up my pace. "yea no thanks." He kept asking. "I have a boyfriend." i finaly stated. "Who? Is he on the football team?" I nodded. "Number 38. Sting." He just said 'oh' and asked if their were any single girls here. I looked around. "Oh there's Juvia. She has a crush on a boy named Gray but Gray doesnt seem to like her." Lyon cringed everytime i said Gray. "Gray is my step brother." I looked at him with my mouth opend. I looked at Gray on the other side of the room. Back and forth until Lyon asked, "So were is this Juvia girl?" I pointed to Juvia and he rushed over there. I went over to the girls and explained what happened.

"What a weirdo," said Lucy. "I know! Poor Juvia," I replied. I looked over at her to see Gray and Lyon fighting over her and her face was a red that could rival Erza's hair. We all laughed and signaled that she could come over here. "Thankyou all. Juvia is very grateful she doesnt have to be over there right now." Now the step brothers were fighting over who made her leave. "Baka's,"stated Levy. I nodded in agreement.

 **Hey guys! Please remember to Favorite, review and follow! I realy need some reviews! I dont know what to add, who to add, what should happen. I need in-put! Tell me any thoughts!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Im sorry. Im going to stop this story. I realy am truly sorry. I have to much writers block ATM. I might pick up again later or start a new HighSchool for fairy tail but i need idea's and no one is helping me! I feel soalone on this! I only have a few followers so Thankyou to those people who stuck with me. I realy appreciate you. Well... say goodbye for now! Pm me if you want to pick up were i left off! I'll give you a shout out kinda and announce to everyone so they can go see it. Thanks! And gomen! I wish i could stick with this but im busy. I have work then i have todeal with life at home. Read my friends story! She uses my account to post. Its called TheNextFairyTail!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Im so sorry! I was out of town and i didnt have much time to write or post. I didnt have an Wi-Fi either so even if i did write i couldnt post. Please forgive me! I meant to let you guys know and i dont remember if i did or not but im telling you now. And i know i said i was gonna take a break from this but i might do a chapter every now and then. When i have time. School starts soon so dont expect a lot of chapters in ANY of my stories. With out further a-do, here is FairyTail Hgh chapter 22! I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

 **Claire's POV:**

SO last night, after the football game, i remembered going out with both the teams and my girls but the rest im not sure happened. There was a fight between Gray and someone from Lamia Scale named Lyon. They started throwing food and... well we got banned from going there for after parties. The band cant get a gig there either but there are other places so its ok i guess. I check the time on my phone. "Oh crap!", i yelled. I shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. After i got dress and did my hair, i grabbed my make-up bag and backpack and ran downstairs. When i got into my truck, i trew the bags into the passenger seat and took off. When i got to the school building, i heared the 1 minute bell ring. I stuffed my makeup into my back pack and ran to my first class like my life depended on it. I stoped outside of the door and walked in. With good timing because the bell rang right after i came in. I took my seat and looked at Mira. "Cutting it close ar we?", she asked with a sweet smile. "I slept in. I didnt have time to do make-up so help me during passing period?" She nodded as Mr. Gildarts started talking. No one seemed to be paying attention. I sat there sketching. When i finished my sketch, i felt my eye's burning. I blinked away the tears and flipped to a new page in my notebook.

After the bell FINALY rang, i headed to the bathroom to meet up with Mira. I walked in and setmy backpac on the counter. I took my make-up out as Mira came in followed my Lucy. "Hi Lu-chan!", i called over my sholder. "Hey Claire. I heared you slept in? Want me to do your make-up?" I let Lucy work her magic then looked in the mirror. "Whats this Claire?" I turned to Mira to see her looking at my sketch. I snatched it from her hands and hugged it to my chest. "Nothing..." I shut it and shoved it into my backpack. The warning bell rang and we parted.

The next two classes were boring, lunch uneventful, and my last class boring. I walked out of the building to see Sting leaning on my car. I ducked behind van before he spotted me. _What do i do? Is there even a way to avoid this?_ I took a deep breath and continued to my truck. When he saw me, he stood up and smiled. It was so nice to see him. "Hey Claire!" He opened his arms and hugged me as i got closer. "Hi Sting. What'cha doing?" When we pulled away from eachother, he had a blush that was un-noticable by the untrained eye but i knew him too well. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? Maybe grab some food?" I smiled and took his hand. I forgot about my truck as we walked to the Strauss's resturant.

 **Meiko's POV:**

 _ **You'll find out who she is later... Her name is from Corpse Party.**_ I patted away all the wrinkles i could see on my dress and entered the room. "You wanted to see me father?" His chair spun adn i met his cold stare with my eyes. I fought the urge to look away in fear. "A good friend of mine has a child who ran away. She is about your age and we know where she is. All you need to do is go and become friends with her and convince her to come home to her mother. Understood Meiko?" I cringed at his commanding voice. I was the youngest of 4 kids. All of the older kids being boys. My father seemed to hate me but my mother gave me enough love to fill the spot his would be. "Yes sir." He nodded and waved his hand to signal me off. I curtsied and walked out calmly. When the doors closed behind me, i relaxed my sholder's and let out a sigh. "So what did he say?", i heared next to me. I let out a squeal and spun to meet the eye's of my oldest brother. "Im going out on a stupid job for him." I turned and walked tword the stairs. I lifted up my dress and started to climb the stairs. When i reached the top, i dropped my dress and continued into my room. My brother followed me, wanting the details of course. "Where?" Good question. "All i know is i need to bring her back. He didnt say anything else. Now get out im changing." I slammed the door in his face and let my servants change me. When i was in my night gown, i layed in my bed and pulled the covers up. I wonder if im going to hurt this girl or if its for the better. I hope it doesnt hurt he, i mean she ran away for a reason. I drifted into a sleep as i thought about her.

 _ **Like her? She is key to more of Claire's past...**_

 **Claire's POV:**

When i got to my house, it was dark. I stood on my porch and looked at Sting. "Thanks. Today was fun." He took my hand and gently pulled me twords him. I smiled as his face neared mine. "I missed being you and me.", he said as his lips made contact with mine. When we parted, he rested his chin on my head. "Hey its getting late. Want to stay the night? I- um... I have some clothes you left here last time you stayed that you can wear tomorrow." He nodded and i led him into Peter's room. "You can sleep in here if you'd like." Sting looked at me with an expression i couldnt read. "Are you sure? Its your brother's room." I felt the burning in my eyes again. "Was.", i stated and left the room. In my room, i changed and took out my braid. I set my alarm clock for 6 in the morning. Im not gonna be late tomorrow like i almost was today. "Good night Claire," Sting whispered as he poked his head in y room. "G'night Sting!" I smiled and turned off my light. I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I saw Peter so i know im in a dream. Its in my home town. Before i ran away. I see Peter, my mother, the man who claimed to be my dad, and some people from Fairy Tail High. They all looked at me. Their faces looked slacked. I walked over to my group of friends from Fairy Tail and smiled. They all disapeared and the three i had turned away from stood in front of me again. I looked into Peter's eyes but.. they weren't his. The eye's i see now are like crystal cat eyes. His face still looked slack. I looked into the eyes of the other two and was met with the same results. When i turned back to my brother, he attacked me. He tackled me but i never felt an impact. I did feel his hands rake accross my cheek. It went black for a second before i was met with my bedroom ceiling. I was breathing heavly. I got up and made my way to my door in the dark. I shut it before i turned on the light. When i looked at the alarm next to my bed, it said it was 12:58. I sat on the edge of my bed. When my eye's wondered over to the mirror, i let out a small scream. I put my hand on my cheek and took it away with the tips covered in blood. I went into my bathroom and got a wash cloth. After getting it wet, i washed all the blood away. When it was gone, i saw three scratches going down my cheek. It must have been why i felt that pain but not the pain of the tackle impact. I washed it once more before i layed back down. My eyes got hevy and i just let them fall closed.

 **Hey guys! Anyways, thanks for anyone who as stuck with me even though im a terrible writer! Im sorry for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I love y'all!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Im so sorry i havent updated in soooo long. School started and I've been swamped with homework. So this past week has been Spirit week at my school. GO WILDCATS! Anyways, this week is what inspired all of this. In a way. Here we go! SOrry for and erorrs!**

 **Claire's POV:**

Today is Friday. Im in my homeroom listening to the anouncments.

 _"...Happy birthday to seniors James Wentsworth and Louis Hend._

 _Dont forget! Next week is spirit week for homecoming! Monday is dynamic duo day so find a partner and have fun! Thats all for today. "_

Sting and I can dress up together! I smiled at the idea. WHat could we wear that would match though? As i ran idea's for outfits through my head, Lucy turned to look at me. Her lips were moving, that much i could tell. Since i was zoned out, no sound came to me. Lucy waved her hand franticly in front of me and i looked up. "Did you hear ANYTHING i just said?", she asked. I looked at her with a devilish smile. "Nope!" SHe rolled her eyes and started over. "Wanna dress up together? I'll let you pick the outfit." I leaned to the side to see Sting and Rouge planing out the outfit. With a little disapointment, i agreed with Lucy. We made plans to go out tonight and shop for a matching outfit.

After school, Lucy got in her Corvet while i jumped onto my motorcycle and we headed to the mall. When we got there, we looked in many stores. Classy clothes, casual clothes, gothic clothes but none fit my ideal outfit. When we wondered upon a small shop that looked like it just opened up, we decided to head in. I looked around in surprise. It had clothes that would work. Some of the clothes i saw made new idea's come to mind but i decided to stick with plan A. I grabbed a red, black, and white flannel, ripped jeans, a white t-shirt that said **REJECT** , and a red beanie with a black skull on it. Lucy trailed after me, grabbing the items i got in her size before we rushed to the dressing room. When i poked my head into Lucy's little room, she looked at me. I stepped in fully and we laughed. "We actualy look good. When we were grabbing these things, i thought you were crazy. But nope! There's the fasion diva i know!", Lucy exclaimed. I blushed and went to change back. After we checked out, we headed to Lucy's house.

"So when did you talk to Sting last?", Lucy questioned. I tried to change the subject but fail. "I dont know. When did you and Natsu become a THING?" Lucy threw a pillow at me with a serious face that said tell me or die. Letting out a sigh, i said,"Well i think it was when we... never mind. A few days ago." Lucy shot off the bed and charged at me."No keeping any details from me. When we...?" I slipped past Lucy to take the spot on her bed that she was in moments ago. I looked at her with a pleading face but she returned it with a stare. "So cold.", i whispered. "Hmm?"

"Nothing!", I answered quickly. "Well we might have gone on a date a while ago..." Thats when Erza and Mira bursted out of Lucy's bathroom and they all screamed, "WHAT!?" My blush could not have been any more obvious. "You guys were here the whole time!?" Our gossip and quarl lasted for another hour before we settled down to watch a movie. None of us made it to the end because we all fell asleep on Lucy's couch.

 **Gomen! I need to go type an english essay to. I hope this will help you for a while! I will update whenever i have time. Thanks to anyone who is or has been supporting me! :3**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! It's Katakumi! I wanted to leave a special thanks to everyone who has supported me through out this series and for the rest to come! It makes my day! I hope you all enjoy today's chapter! I DO NOT (sadly) OWN FAIRYTAIL! Hiro Mashima does. And i have NO idea if thats how you even spell it so... Here we go!**  
 **Claire's POV:**

I spent the entire weekend at Lucy's house. By the way, dont party with Virgo. She gets inteanse. Anyways, I woke up on monday to my phone buzzing. It was my senpai! Sting!

 _Hey, sorry i havent talked to you at all this weekend. Rouge and me are duoing. Who's your duo?_

This is why he's failing english...

 _*Rouge and I_

 _My duo is Lucy._

I set my phone on my desk as i went into the bathroom. After my shower, i did my make up and pulled on my outfit. Looking in the mirror as i walked out, i picked up my phone and ran downstairs. Grabbing the food i made last night and an apple, i ran to my truck. Throwing my stuff into the passenger seat, i took off for school. Every light on my way seemed to hate me. Red right before i get there. Just how my luck will be today. When i finaly pull into the parkinglot, i saw Lucy getting out of her car.  
"Lucy!", i yelled as i grabbed my stuff and jogged to meet up with her. Looking at her looked like looking in a mirror right now. Only, her hair is a little shorter. "So your ready for the test today?", i asked in a teasing matter. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"We... we had a test!? Why didnt you tell me! I could have been studying!", she cried as she started walking again. "It was a joke. Jeez." She playfully slapped my arm as our day began.

 **Meiko's POV:**

As my car pulled up to the front of the school, I saw a lot of people staring. Maybe a limo wasn't the best choice for going around in public. I quickly got out and took my bag from my driver. I smiled at him as i walked to the door. I held my head high, ignoring the stares. When i reached the door, i saw a girl with beutiful crimson hair. "Are you Meiko?" I nodded. "Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail High! Im Erza and i will be giving you a tour of the school." I followed her and tried to seem interested as she talked. I scanned the area, looking for Claire who was no where to be seen. "Excuse me Ms. Erza. Do you know anyone by the name of Claire? She should be your age." The girl looked at me with worry writen across her face.  
"I just so happen to be one of her friends.", Erza answered me. "Take me to her.", i demanded. "Oh, uh. Please?" I forgot i wasnt with my servents anymore.

 **Claire's POV:**

Lucy and i rounded the corner to our first class and i froze. Ahead of me i saw Erza and one of my old friends. Meiko. "Oh there she is!" Meiko acted delighted to see me and came over without losing her gracefulness. "I've missed you so much bestie!" I laughed it off, trying to seem normal. Through clenched teeth, i asked, "Why are you here?" Erza and Lucy got my vibe and stood next to me.

"What? Can i not miss my old friend? I've aranged a visit.", she answered calmly. I whispered to Lucy and she grabbed Erza and ran off. "Leave." She smiled so kindly to me and stated, "I can not or my father will be disapointed. You see, i need to bring you back and MAYBE he'll be proud of me." I clenched my fist and triend to push past her. She grabbed my arm. "There's no running away from who you are, Claire. Maybe its time to give up on the games and come home. Maybe its time to be an adult." She let go and kept walking. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number while i ran out of the building to the feild.

 _Claire,_ _Claire's mom_

 _Hello sweetie. Miss me?_

 _Why is Meiko here?_

 _I thought you might need a friend, dear._

 _I HAVE FRIENDS! There are people here who actualy care. Im happy here. Im NOT leaving so give up on bringing me home._

 _But your dad came back. We want to be a family again. Even if my sweet Peter is dead._

 _Dont ever say his name. You have NO right! You never loved either of us. You want a family so bad? Get a new child. One you will raise together. Besides, you'd have me for what? A month? Im almost 18 so i could move out. Just leave me alone. I want no part of you or that man._

I quickly hit the 'end call' button and sat on the bleachers. Why did she want me now? Why does she need me when she doesnt even care? She'd just get dumped again, become an alcoholic again, and end up having me run away again. As the one minute bell rang, I jumped up and took off for my first class.

 **So... That happened... Um, ok. Anyways, once again, thanks for the few AMAZING people who support me. I love all of you!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


	27. Authors Note 23 (IDK anymore)

**Hey guys. Katakumi here! So I think that i might end this series. Im not happy with it. I cant write easly and im losing idea's. Soon i will be writing fanfic's about other things because if you look, they are both FairyTail. They story my friend has been writing wont be updated for a while because she went on a trip to Germany and i dont know when she'll be back. As for my other story '** _ **Fairy's Life'**_ **i will most likely stop that one soon too. Sometime later, if i get more idea's, i'll pick up off of were i stopped. So follow me and tune in for my other stories! Thanks!**

 **~KatakumiKiari~**

 **\ (owo)**

 **| \**

 **| \\_**

 **/ \**

 _ **^^^That one moment were i failed.^^^**_

 _ **=^.^=**_


End file.
